The Other Woman
by Bright645
Summary: AU/AH: This was where their story really began. Not when they met. Not their first kiss nor date. But rather the moment when Caroline Forbes became the other woman to Niklaus Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's this a new story? Yup, something I've been working really hard on and I'm extremely excited to share with everyone. A huge thanks to queenofklaroline, klaroline-heaven, and klovec for beta-ing and being a big help, go check them out they're all amazing writers. Now to the best part, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Other Woman**

**Chapter One**

_"It wasn't logic, it was love."_

_Sex and the City_

This is wrong.

So, so wrong.

But why does it feel so good?

Caroline Forbes couldn't stop thinking these thoughts that with every brush of his lips against hers; it shouldn't feel right but it does. When his lips travel down her neck, it shouldn't send shivers down her spine but it does. When he whispers sweet nothings in his accented, husky voice, it shouldn't send her heart skyrocketing though her chest but it does.

Caroline Forbes, easily defined as the neurotic, control freak, former cheer captain and honor student, was over all a good person. Her truest desires were never to become _that_ girl, the other woman, the mistress. Yet, everything she once held dear to her, who she thought she was all changed when she slept with Niklaus Mikaelson.

It wasn't for the first time, nor would it be the last. See, Niklaus, or Klaus as he preferred, was her true love. He wasn't her first love but she was determined that he would be her last.

Back track two years and you have Klaus who had other ideas at the time. That they had been dating for a year and a half, on and off, and that after all that time he couldn't commit. He didn't want to get married, he had already been married and hated it. Caroline had pushed him too hard and he backlashed by pushing her away.

So they went their separate ways, she dated but never found love. Klaus, well he got married again. Tatiana Angelou, an Italian model, a long body with longer arms and legs.

Caroline found out through page six, the page of the newspaper dedicated to announcements. It read: "_Niklaus Mikaelson, 30, finally settles down, engaged to beautiful model Tatiana Angelou, 22. Planning a spring wedding with a guest list of only New York's elite." _

That stung. Her truest love, her last love, getting married when he said he never would? Caroline spent a good month and a half getting over it. Her sadness and denial turned to anger, pure unadulterated rage at the man.

Fast forward a year, Caroline was happily dating Matthew Donovan, a bar owner. She loved him as best as she could but there was still a piece of her heart that belonged to someone else. Someone who had stolen her heart years ago and refused to give it back.

She knew the happy couple had been married a few months later. She read about their wedding on page six, again. This time it read: _Mr. and Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson married in the Hamptons, two hundred of their closest family and friends were in attendance. It was a fabulous affair with the bride looking like an angel in white." _

Caroline expected that to have a bigger effect on her life but she had run out of tears to shed for that man. She knew him better than anyone else, the marriage wouldn't last, and he wouldn't last. So she moved on with Matt, taking another step further in their relationship.

Matt and Caroline had moved in after dating for sixth months, he spent most his time fixing up her apartment to make it livable. She had to put up with the noises of renovating and the barking of his dog, Elvis. Her thoughts not straying too far from what it would have been like if she and Klaus had made that step forward in their relationship. No doubt she would have moved into his expansive apartment on the Upper East Side.

They hadn't seen each other in over a year, so it was a surprise to see Klaus sitting at the end of the bar in The Grill, the place Matt owned and Caroline frequently visited. He looked miserable, his tie hung loosely off his neck, his hair stood up at all angles like he had ran his hands through it one too many times, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in days.

He sat there with a scotch in hand, two empty glasses already in front of him. Caroline took pity on the man, he was clearly there alone and looked like he needed company. This was the first moment in over a year that she had seen or even spoken to him. It was a mistake she would realize later on.

So Caroline sat with him, neither saying a word as she watched as Klaus got drunk. It almost felt like old times, but this Klaus was different. He was drinking to ease the pain. She wasn't sure what pain he held because he was supposed to be his happiest, being newly married and all.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered when she was at his side.

"Drinking," he replied, waving the refreshed glass of scotch in his hand. He quickly drained the contents, slamming it back onto the counter.

She looked around, thankful the place was busy and Matt was in the back. She didn't want him to know about Klaus, not that he was a dirty secret to be kept. Klaus was just a part of her past and that's where she wanted him to be kept.

"You need to go."

"But the fun's just begun now that you're here." he smirked, his eyes raking over her body.

She scoffed, "yup, time to go home to your wife."

"I don't want to. She's so boring, always working out and designing my apartment. All white. Who wants to stare at white walls, not a single T.V. either," he complained.

"You chose this life, Klaus," she said, bending down to throw his arm over her shoulder.

Caroline helped him out of the bar, his arm slung over her shoulder which he used as support. As they waited for a cab, Klaus stood up straight and peered down at her. His face completely serious, his eyes however were clouded over. "I want out of my marriage."

Caroline looked at him, not saying a word and studied him. She knew him inside and out and, deep down she knew there was a hint of honesty to his voice. Yet, she had been down this road one too many times with him and left her guard up. "You're drunk."

"I'm getting a divorce."

She rolled her eyes, "We'll see about that."

"I'm serious, Caroline, I'm not happy in my marriage. She's not you."

Caroline didn't say anything, she nodded slightly as she kept reminding herself that he was drunk. But weren't drunken words sober thoughts? She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, pushing him into a cab when one pulled up in front of them. She gave the driver some money and gave his address, somehow knowing they lived at his old apartment.

She saw him off and went back to her apartment, curling up in bed with Elvis and waited for Matt to come home. This was her life now and she wanted nothing to do with Klaus, he had moved on and so had she.

A month later and Caroline had seen Klaus more times than she cared to admit. She had grown accustomed to his phone calls and found herself waiting for them before she went to bed while Matt was at work.

She found out that he truly was unhappy with his marriage and was planning on getting a divorce. It didn't help that his wife was jet setting all over the world for her career and he was stranded in the city for his.

It all came to a head weeks later, their phone calls and shameless flirting had built up to the very moment where they turned off all inhibitions and gave in to baser desires.

This was where their story really began. Not when they met. Not their first kiss nor date. But rather the moment when Caroline Forbes became the other woman to Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

"Can you turn that down?" Caroline yelled, the loud noise from the tool Matt was using was starting to grind her gears. She had a deadline, an important one with that, and she couldn't concentrate while Matt renovated.

The tool cut off and he pulled down the mask from his mouth, "What'd you say?"

"I can't concentrate with you doing whatever it is you're doing!" She exclaimed, waving her arms in his direction at the tool in hand. She was across the room at her desk, laptop open ready to write the article that was due in a few days, yet couldn't from the excessive noise.

"I'm sanding the floors, it needs to be done," he shrugged.

"It needs to be done right now?"

"I only have tonight off from the bar, so yes it has to be right now."

Caroline groaned, getting up off her comfy work chair and got changed, if she was going to get any work done she would have to do it far away from her apartment. She changed into a pair of yoga pants and an oversized sweater, hoping she was presentable for travelling across the city.

She grabbed her laptop and a few books and threw them into a large bag and slung it over her shoulder. Matt watched on confused, "Where you going?"

"To a hotel for the weekend, somewhere quiet where I can concentrate," Caroline explained, slipping on her favourite pair of sandals. She made a move to walk around him but Matt grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she replied, fighting to pull away from him. In reality it wasn't fine but she didn't want to cause a problem. She would get her space and clear her head while finishing up with the dead line.

Lately she had felt like Matt was smothering her; he was always around and in her space. The apartment was small, too small for two adults and a dog, which was why Matt was renovating it. He bought the apartment beside hers and was joining the two together which inevitably gave them less space for the time being.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as he held onto her, his grasp tight.

She didn't say anything back when she pulled from his arms except offer a weak smile. He didn't notice, oblivious Matt, didn't notice that the light that was once in her eyes had disappeared. That over the past month she began to drift away from him and the love they shared as she got sucked up with Klaus.

Klaus, the man who self-destructed. The man who broke her heart two years ago. The man she gave all her heart to four years ago. The same man who was pulling her back in again, who was allowing her to feel something that she hadn't felt in so long.

She would have given anything for Matt to be that person. The one who made her want to love again, the one that warmed her heart and not just her bed. But life, she learned, didn't work that way. Her heart belonged only to Klaus and Matt was too oblivious not to notice.

Matt went back to sanding the floors, the noise resumed and so did Caroline. She made her way across town to her favourite hotel, one of luxury, one that she had spent many times with Klaus in during their relationship.

It was grand, bright colours of gold and red lingering on the walls and accents on the black couches that sat in the lobby. The bar that was off to the side was empty mostly, save for a few business men having a drink. Caroline got a room, her key and made her way upstairs to get to work.

She hoped this would work, that there would be no distractions and she could meet the deadline, save her ass from being eaten alive by her boss.

Her wishes were not heard by the gods above because half an hour into setting to work her phone rang. The only person who would have her number would be Matt and she knew he was too busy working to call her. So Caroline hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Caroline, it's me, I'm downstairs." An unexpected voice rang through the phone. -Klaus.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I called your apartment, that guy at your place told me. Funny, you never mentioned being in a relationship."

"You talked to Matt? I thought I told you not to call my house!" She snapped.

A low chuckle came from the other end, "Desperate times, love. I need to talk to you, I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Caroline hung up the phone, slamming it hard onto the desk. She closed her computer and grabbed her coat, throwing it on over the tank top she was wearing.

She made her way down the elevators and looked around the lobby with no signs of him anywhere. She took a left, towards the bar, where Klaus was already sitting with a drink in hand.

Caroline felt her anger rise as she made her way towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"Sit down, have a drink," he smirked, waving at the stool beside him as he took a drink of scotch, no less.

"What are you doing, Klaus?" She asked annoyed, grabbing the glass out of his hand and putting it on the bar counter away from him.

"Would you please sit down?" He asked, exasperated by her wanting all the answers, answers that he couldn't answer.

Caroline obliged, taking the seat beside him and turned to look over at him. His blue eyes bore down into hers and she saw a hint of uncertainty in them, along with confusion and hurt. When Klaus didn't say anything, Caroline spoke. "I don't have time for this. I have a boyfriend and a dead line." Then she looked over at him, sizing him up, "You have a wife and apparently a drinking problem."

"I'm not drunk."

"Klaus," she said, gaining his attention back to her when she noticed he was staring at something over her shoulder. He was lost in his own little world.

"I love you, Caroline," he finally said after a few moments of silence. His eyes held sincerity; they always gave him away, what he was really feeling. She saw the truth yet she refused to believe them. "I don't want to be married to her anymore. I just want you."

Caroline pushed herself off the barstool, "You're two years too late, Klaus." With that she turned on her heels and quickly made her way to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly hoping it would arrive faster.

Klaus was hot on her heels, "Caroline, would you just wait!"

The doors opened and Caroline ran inside, pressing the floor number and waited for them to close but Klaus was able to hop on before they closed for good. "Caroline, please."

"No! This has to stop, Klaus. This flirting and jerking me around and calling my boyfriend! For the first time in two years I am happy; Matt makes me happy and you're ruining it! So just stop," she yelled, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I made a mistake. I miss you." he said, closing the distance between them until he was right up against her. "I made a mistake," he grabbed her arms and leaned in just enough to kiss her.

"Fuck you," she spat, pushing him away. Unfortunately her strength only allowed her to push him back by an inch and he was right back in her face again.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice soft and sincere. He lowered his head, his nose softly brushing hers before their lips crashed together.

Caroline pushed him away again, "fuck you!"

Klaus used his strength and pushed her up against the wall of the elevator, his hands holding her up and not allowing her to move. He kissed her again, but this time his kiss was gentle and slow, savoring her body flush against his as his lips gently brushed hers.

Caroline didn't push him away, instead her hands grabbed onto the curls at the back of his head to hold him to her. The kiss deepened, his hands roaming her body. He pulled away, dragging his lips down her neck causing Caroline to moan.

"Fuck me," she whispered.

Klaus smirked against her skin before attacking her neck with open mouthed kisses before moving back to her mouth. Taking her in a searing kiss, his tongue battling with hers for dominance. He bent down griping behind her knees and lifting her, Caroline wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him tight against her body.

She missed it, the feel of his body against hers. The feel of his lips against hers. When his calloused hands brushed against her sensitive skin. She missed running her fingers through her curls. But over all, she missed him.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Want more? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter and loved reading your thoughts. Just though a little explaining for this fic was in order. This is loosely based on the Carrie and Big affair from Sex and the City. It'll be roughly ten chapters, a short fic. And yes, Klaus is a douche bag but he tries to do the right thing. The heart wants what it wants, you know? **

**Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews, fav****ourites and follows. And to my amazing betas: klaroline-heaven, queenofklaroline and klovec, go check 'em out. Also, this chapter contains smut as it is rated M. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"Maybe mistakes are what make our fate... without them what would shape our lives?"_

_- Sex and the City_

"This is so wrong," she whispered against his lips. His hands roamed up her legs, fastening them around his waist.

"Then why does it feel so right," he smirked, kissing her lips.

She wanted to protest, to push him away, and tell him how wrong it was. That she had a boyfriend and he had a wife. That they shouldn't be doing this; it had carried out for too long. That the one month of sneaking around had taken its toll on her and she couldn't do it anymore.

But when he pulled back, opening his eyes to stare down at her, she gave in. His look so sincere and full of love that she laced her fingers through his curly, dirty blonde locks and pulled his lips down to her.

He moaned into her mouth when she nibbled on his bottom lip, rocking her hips so her core met with his erection. He was still clothed, something that upset her because she was naked underneath him.

Caroline reached down, grasping the hem of his shirt and tugging it up. He finished the rest by pulling it over his head. She looked up at him through hooded eyes, "You're wearing too much clothes."

"But you're wearing the right amount," he smirked, coming back down on top of her. Instead of going for her lips, he went right to her neck. Sucking at her pulse point with just enough pressure to cause her to moan.

His lips made a path of open mouthed kisses from her neck to the valley of her breasts and then to one breast as he took a nipple in his mouth. His other hand came up to the other breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Her back arched up off the bed and into his generous hand and mouth. Caroline reached up, dragging her nails down his back as her legs wrapped tighter around him.

She pulled at his hair, bringing his lips back to her, slipping her tongue into his mouth, exploring and battling with his. Her hand reached down between their bodies, rubbing the bulge in his pants. "Take them off," she demanded, breaking away from the searing kiss.

There was a small twinkle in his eye as he smirked, pulling back and standing up to remove his pants. She sat up, watching his every move and the way his muscles flexed as he removed his pants and then his boxers.

Caroline reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her again as one hand travelled down, his fingers dragging across her abdomen and soon between her legs.

She moaned loudly when his fingers began to play with her silky folds, eventually plunging two fingers into her. Klaus smirked against her lips, loving the little noises she was making.

He kissed her cheek and then her jaw, making his way down her neck and onto her collarbone. By now she was a writhing mess underneath him, his name falling off her tongue effortlessly.

"Klaus," she moaned, scratching at his back to bring him closer to her body. "I need-"

"What do you need, Caroline?" He began moving his fingers at a faster pace, making sure to hit all the spots she liked. His thumb rubbed her clit, causing a delighted pleasure to course through her body.

"I need you," she whispered.

"I'm all yours, love."

Caroline took that as a sign and took control, pushing him by the shoulders and rolling him over. She now straddled his waist, rising up and positioning his cock at her entrance. She smirked down at him as she lowered herself slowly onto him.

"God, Caroline," he hissed grabbing onto her hips.

She began to move her hips, slowly at first. Adjusting to his size and reacquainting herself with how he felt inside her. Caroline hadn't gotten her fill of him yet. She did after all have years to catch up on. Their sex was always explosive, the best sex Caroline had ever had.

After a month of their sordid affair, their sex life had only improved. She hated lying to Matt and her friends but as soon as Klaus kissed her or filled her to the hilt all thoughts escaped her mind.

Klaus sat up, wrapping his arms around her body to hold her close. She locked eyes with him, their bodies moving faster together. Her lips crashed down onto his, igniting the fire that was already growing in her belly.

Her hands held onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Klaus moaned when Caroline began to kiss down his neck, nipping and sucking.

His hands, which were still on her hips, tightened and he used his strength to reverse the tables. Within seconds, Caroline felt empty as she stared up into Klaus' eyes, he was now on top of her. Without giving her time to think he pounded into her, a loud moan slipping through her teeth.

He pulled all the way out before he thrust back into her, harder this time. He repeated the action several times, keeping the same rhythm. "Klaus!"

"Yes, Caroline?"

"Faster," she whined.

Klaus smirked, his hand sliding down her leg to wrap one around his waist. His lips descended on hers and he began to move his hips, faster this time, exactly the way she liked.

He missed this, missed her. There was something so different about Caroline compared to other women, something that set her apart. It wasn't the mind blowing sex, but the way she made him feel, the way she looked at him. He would be with her any way that he could and this was their only solution.

Her hips did this thing and her body was just so flexible. She was able to bring him to his knees within minutes of her lips circling around his cock.

He was torn from his delicious thoughts to Caroline screaming his name, her walls clenching around him as she rode out her orgasm. Klaus followed closely behind with his own release.

"Caroline," he groaned through clenched teeth, emptying into her.

He collapsed on top of her, his arms resting on either side of her head. She smiled up at him, forehead lined with a sheen of sweat, her body relaxed in utter post-orgasm bliss.

He kissed her. The urge was too strong not to with how she looked underneath him. It wasn't bruising like it had been moments ago, but gentle. Their lips barely touching as he pecked her lips.

"I love you," he said, kissing her nose.

Caroline face fell and then gave him a sad look, "I know," she replied softly.

His stomach dropped, his heart broke at the words she didn't say. He was an expecting a return, an 'I love you, too'. Klaus rolled off her, moving to the edge of the bed. He got up and proceeded to throw his clothes back on.

Usually they would go for another few rounds but the mood was lost, his ego bruised and, he just needed to get out of that hotel room.

"Klaus," she said from the bed, sitting up as she held the sheet to her chest. "Don't go."

"I have things to do, Caroline, I can't just stay in bed all day because it is what you want. I have a job to return to and also a wife," he snapped, turning his back on her as he did up the buttons of his white dress shirt.

He knew that was harsh, cold even, but he needed to retaliate. To hurt her the way she hurt him by not saying those three words as he had just said to her. He told her every time they were together about how much he cared for her but Caroline had never uttered a word of her feelings.

Did she even care at all? That and similar thoughts raced through his head. Silly little things, but plagued his thoughts none the less. He threw on his discarded tie and suit jacket, brushing out any crinkles in the material.

Klaus didn't even give her a look or say another word as he left. He was hurt and feeling sorry for himself. The woman he loved didn't love him back.

Did this mean the end of their affair? Would he ever see Caroline again? Disappointment and regret washed over him. Klaus really didn't know what the future had in store for him and Caroline but for the time being he had other things to worry about, such as his wife returning home that night from a business trip.

* * *

The door slammed closed behind Klaus, frightening Caroline. The words were on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say them, she didn't entirely trust him yet. So instead she opted for the ever hurtful 'I know' and he stormed out of there faster than a bat out of hell.

She sighed, flopping back onto the bed, feeling the moments of bliss slip through her fingers. Caroline got up and got changed, not wanting to stay in the hotel room any longer. He had booked it for the remainder of the day and night but they never used it. A couple rounds of sex and they would go home to their significant others.

She hated this part, the saying goodbye, leaving and returning home and back to reality. Caroline didn't want to go back to her apartment, the one she shared with Matt, so she decided on shopping, maybe purchase a new pair of shoes.

Caroline returned back to apartment a few hours later with half a dozen shopping bags in hand. As soon as she opened the door she was bombarded by a very excited dog and boyfriend. She dropped the bags at her feet, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, babe," Matt said stepping closer and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled weakly at him, not in the mood for anyone. Everything that had happened with Klaus had shaken her, had her questioning everything. Because in the end, he loved her but did she love him? Did she love Matt? Was it fair to be with him while she was cheating on him with someone else?

The spark that had once been there between them had dimmed. Matt no longer held the allure of a life away from Klaus. She couldn't see their future together, in fact she probably never had.

"How was your day? I tried calling you earlier but your phone must have been turned off," Matt said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh yeah I was out for lunch with Kat and then we went shopping after," she replied, passing him and collapsing on the bed in their bedroom.

Matt followed, sitting down beside her rubbing her back as she laid face down. She couldn't help but compare the difference, his touch was soft as he lightly ran his hands up and down her back. Klaus was rough, always wanting to feel every inch of her skin.

She was still feeling unsettled from earlier. She did love Klaus but there were things holding her back, mainly their history and significant others. She had begun to think while shopping if it was fair to string Matt along, stay with him while she was unfaithful, inevitably breaking his heart when the affair came to a head.

If she broke up with him she would become more of the dirty mistress to Klaus. What did she expect to get out of the affair? Would Klaus break up with his wife for Caroline? If he didn't, would she still want to be with Matt? Caroline didn't know what to think anymore but she did know that she couldn't be with Matt any longer.

"What's wrong, Care?" He asked with concern.

Caroline turned over and sat up, turning her body slightly to face him. He was confused, she could see that, she had changed towards him this past month. "Caroline?"

"I'm sorry, Matt," she said, her voice shaky as tears began to prick at the back of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"What-?"

"The one that called here looking for you, your ex?"

Caroline nodded, looking down at her hands which were clasped in her lap. "I'm sorry."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Matt reached over, wiping it away with his thumb. "It's fine, you love who you love; you can't help it. I understand."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He sighed, turning her to look at him, and offered her a weak smile. "I always knew this day would come. I love you, Caroline, and I know on some level you love me too, but not as much as you love him."

"I'm so sorry, Matt."

"It's fine, Caroline. I'll pack a bag and be out of your hair tonight. Later in the week I'll come back for my things," he said.

"Do you even have a place to stay?" She really didn't want to put him out, especially how amazing he had been to her.

"Yeah, the office above the bar, there's a couch there. I'll be alright, don't worry about me."

Caroline nodded, feeling her heart break at the fact that she was letting this amazing man go. Matt stood up but giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes, trying to fight off the tears that were soon to fall.

He was gone ten minutes later with his dog and a pack of clothes. She climbed up higher on the bed and under the covers, hugging a pillow to her chest, Caroline let it all out. All the hurt for losing Matt and the pain for angering Klaus and not knowing where they stood.

She loved Klaus, through everything he had put her through the past few years, and she still loved him with all her heart. Granted she didn't trust him completely, as well as feared he would grow tired and leave her and return to his wife. They were things that made her bite her tongue when he said those three fateful words that caused him to storm out.

Then Caroline realized something. As much as she loved Klaus, she wanted to be with him, spend the rest of her life with him, and be his last love. That meant Caroline had to fight for him and she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Klaus worked late, needing the extra time to catch up on work that he had abandoned for his secret rendezvous with Caroline. He was still angry with her but more hurt that she hadn't returned the sentiment.

He pushed thoughts of Caroline from his head, or tried to, as he walked through the front door of his apartment. After a long day he just needed to have a hot shower and go to bed. As he entered his bedroom, he found his wife sprawled across the bed in nothing but red lace lingerie.

"Hi," she whispered seductively, pushing herself up and moving to the edge of the bed. She was kneeling and was the same height as him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I've missed you."

Klaus stiffened, wanting to pull away. Instead he nodded and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm tired, it's been a long day. I'd like to shower and go to bed, now if you don't mind," he said, unwrapping her arms from around him.

Once free, Klaus hurried into the massive en suite, quickly getting into the shower. He made sure the water was hate, scorching his skin but he didn't bother.

Suddenly the shower door opened, a cold breeze flowing in as he heard it closed and a set of hands roaming over his back and towards his front. Klaus grabbed hold the pair of wrists, pulling them off his body.

"What's wrong, Niklaus?" Tatia asked in her thick Italian accent.

He didn't bother turning around or tearing her head off for calling him that. "I'm tired, it's been a long day, please just leave me alone."

She scoffed, "I don't want to leave you alone. I want you and your body."

Klaus turned around to face her, "I'm not in the mood."

"You will be," Tatia smirked, sliding her hand down his front slowly, lightly raking her nails along his skin.

Klaus wanted to push her away, tell her no that he was with Caroline, that he only loved Caroline. But something in him told him not to, there was a naked woman in his shower who loved him and was offering him her body.

His eyes raked down her body, different than Carolines' but it would have to do for now. Klaus grabbed her wrist, growling, as he pulled her body against him.

Klaus lowered his head, crashing his lips against hers. He needed a distraction from Caroline and his wife was the perfect form. He heard her moan into her mouth, her hands wandering across his body. Klaus growled, pushing her against the wall of the shower, ready to take her then and there.

* * *

Klaus couldn't sleep, it felt like guilt was overriding him and his mind wouldn't rest. After shower sex, Tatia went to bed while he cleaned himself off of her grime before heading to bed.

He made sure he laid on one end, far from his wife who no doubt expected to cuddle with him. His thoughts consumed him, all about how it felt like he was betraying Caroline by sleeping with his wife and not the other way around.

The cell phone on his night stand lit up and began to vibrate, he quickly scooped it up making sure it didn't wake the woman beside him.

Klaus smiled as he read the incoming text and immediately replied, practically jumping out of bed to get dressed and leave. As he was pulling on a pair of jeans, Tatia stirred.

"Where are you going?" She asked, sleepily.

"Family matters, love, not sure when I'll be home, don't wait up." And then he was gone, not sparing a glance as he raced out of his apartment and downstairs.

Half hour later he was at her door, considerably confused. Caroline opened the door moments after he knocked, stepping to the side to allow him entrance. He took notice that there were still men things in her apartment, along with unpacked boxes.

"What do I owe the pleasure of late night texts, darling?" He asked, smirking.

"I broke up with, Matt," she admitted nervously, pulling him inside and closing the door. Caroline sat him down at the kitchen table, preparing tea for both of them without saying a word.

Klaus felt calmer in her presence, there was a light about Caroline that brightened his life just by being around her, a light that he craved in his darkness.

She set the tea down on the table and sat beside him, turning her body towards him. "I broke up with Matt," she said again.

"Yes, I know, care to tell me why?"

Caroline straightened, taking a deep breath and smiled. "Because I love you." She leaned forward, they were nose to nose and she couldn't stop smiling. "I. Love. You."

He was shocked to say the least, of course he was hoping to hear those words but thought he wouldn't hear them anytime soon. "You love me?"

She nodded, still smiling. "I broke it off with Matt because you are the one for me, Klaus. Although-"

"That doesn't sound good," he said.

"I don't trust you, yet."

"I don't understand."

Caroline sighed, standing up. She was nervous and she tended to pace when she got nervous and tried to explain her thoughts or feelings.

"You left me Klaus. Today, two years ago. It's what you do, you get scared or angry and you just leave. I want to be with you, I can't explain it because I can barely understand it but I do. I don't want to be the other woman but I will do it for you until your marriage is over. I'm just scared."

"Scared that when my marriage is over that I'll end things with you too?" He questioned, standing up himself and walking the short distance into the kitchen to where she was pacing.

She nodded, her eyes beginning to water which only broke his heart. He reached out, holding her shoulders and looking down at her. "I'm here for you, Caroline, I love you and I never want to be apart from you again. I promise when my marriage is over that it will be just you and me."

"Okay," she whispered, trying to smile but a few tears managed to escape and roll down her cheeks.

Klaus was quick, wiping them away with his thumbs. "Come, let's go to bed."

"You're staying?"

"For the night," he smiled, leading her into the bedroom.

Once settled, Caroline cuddled into his side, Klaus holding her tight to him. He reveled in her warmth and the hand that rested on his chest.

Caroline turned, kissing his chest where her head laid. "I love you and I hope this thing we have works out."

"It will, love, I promise you," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

This was the first night he had spent with her in years and Klaus knew from that moment on he would yearn to spend every night with her. This one night together wouldn't be enough, just like their weekly trysts wouldn't be enough.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Was the smut okay? What's going to happen next? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, lovelies, I thought I would grace you with another chapter! Just a few quick notes for y'all. Just to clear things up, I HATE the TO baby plot so there will be none of that with Tatia pregnant, so keep guessing ;) Also, ten points to HelloCutePanda for her review about Klaus and his temper. All will be revealed in time and explained but I love hearing your thoughts so keep them coming. AND, my favourite quote ever is "it wasn't logic, it was love" which fits this fic perfectly so remember that while reading. **

**Lastly, thanks to all the wonderful reviews, follows, favourites and the fabulous readers. And a big thanks for jay (klovec) who puts up with me. And my other two beta's Klaroline-Heaven and QueenofKlaroline for their ideas. Now go read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_"When it comes to relationships, is it smarter to follow your heart or your head?"_

_-Sex and the City_

Caroline was on a high, which was more like a cheaters' high. Two months with Klaus and even though it wasn't an ideal situation, she was in love with him as he was with her. In their little world that they had created, things were perfect.

"So, Care, tell us about how things are with Matt and the renovations!" Bonnie said, breaking Caroline from her Klaus-induced thoughts.

"Huh?" Caroline asked, looking up from her plate of food to her three friends staring at her. Lexie, Katherine and Bonnie were all staring at her with the same expressions of mixed with concern and curiosity.

"Thinking about all the dirty things you're going to do with Matt later tonight?" Katherine asked with a wink. Bonnie rolled her eyes and Lexie smiled.

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip, nervous to tell her friends the truth knowing they'd freak out on her. "Actually, Matt and I broke up."

"You what?" All three yelled in unison.

"What do you mean you broke up?" Lexie asked for the rest of them.

Caroline played with the food on her plate, immediately regretting going to their weekly lunch. She knew that she would have to come out to them about Matt but she wanted to keep Klaus a secret, especially since none of them like him.

"We broke up, not seeing each other anymore," she answered nervously, waiting for the real questions to be fired away at her.

"When?"

"Last month."

"Why?"

That was a tough question. She couldn't tell them about Klaus. They would bite her head off. So Caroline came up with the best lie she could with being in the hot seat. She shrugged, "We just fell out of love, wasn't working out."

"That's terrible," Bonnie cooed reaching across the table to place her hand over Caroline's giving it a light squeeze.

She slid her hand out from underneath feeling uncomfortable with the lie or omission of truth. "It's fine, really."

"I'll say it. Matt was a bore," Katherine piped up from beside Caroline, shoving a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"Kat!" Lexie and Bonnie yelled at the same time.

"He wasn't a bore, he was a sweetheart and really cared for Caroline," Lexie said in defense of poor Matt.

"Kat's right," Caroline agreed. "But if you really think so highly of him you should go for him, Lex."

"No thank you," Lexie laughed.

The four settled into a comfortable silence, getting back to work on their lunch. Caroline wasn't too hungry anymore and continued picking at her food. Katherine was shoving her face as was Lexie but Bonnie was reading the paper after finishing her meal.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she stared down at the paper in her hands. The three girls turned their attention to her wondering what was so enthralling.

Lexie grabbed the paper out from under her nose and began to read out loud. "Niklaus Mikaelson and newlywed wife, Tatiana Angelou out for a morning stroll at the farmers market looking more in love than their wedding day."

"Caroline, I'm so sorry," Bonnie said, frantically looking over at her.

Lexie dropped the paper on the table, "I didn't know that's what she was reading."

"Its fine, I'm over it," Caroline shrugged, even though the article affected her more than she was willing to admit. When she was with Klaus it was so easy to forget he was married because he was so attentive to her, always telling her how much he loved her. But when she was alone and there were newspaper articles about the "happy married couple" it was harder to ignore the obvious.

"You sure?" Bonnie questioned, always the one concerned for others well-being.

Then there's Katherine always speaking up for everyone, "She's fine. Besides, Caroline dodged a bullet when she dumped his sorry ass. I feel sorry for the girl he's with now."

Bonnie shot Katherine a look which Katherine answered with a shrug, "What? He's a world class ass-hole, Caroline is much better off without him."

"Katherine!" Bonnie scolded, noticing Caroline squirming in her seat.

"Its fine, Bon."

"You sure?" Lexie asked, the level headed one of the group.

Caroline nodded, rolling her shoulders back with a fake smile a smile and said, "Perfectly fine." Her phone went off in her purse, Caroline grabbing it quickly and read the three messages that flashed across her screen. She quickly hit ignore and dropped it back into the purse hanging off her chair.

"Booty call?" Katherine smirked, one perfectly sculpted eye brow raised.

"No," she blushed. Caroline took a look at the watch strapped to her wrist, eager to leave lunch with the girls because she wasn't in the mood any more. "I think I better go," she said sliding off the chair and standing up.

"Don't go," Lexie pleaded.

"I have some work to do," she lied, grabbing her purse and throwing a few bills on the table. Caroline walked around, giving each girl a hug. When she came to Lexie she glanced down at the table to see the newspaper folded in half. "Mind if I borrow that?" Caroline asked, pointing to the paper.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Care."

"Just give her the paper," Katherine spoke up.

Lexie grimaced. Bonnie frowned and both glancing at each other as they had a mental conversation of what to do next. Lexie eventually relented, nodding slowly. "Have at it."

"Thanks," she said cheerfully, scooping the paper up and putting it under her arm. "See you girls later."

Caroline hurried outside, hailing a yellow taxi and making it back to her apartment in record time. The newspaper was still unread, waiting for a more opportune time when she was in her home and all alone.

When the taxi stopped outside her little brownstone apartment, Caroline saw a figure sitting on the front stoop. Klaus, of course. Just while she was trying to ignore him, and his texts, even if for a day.

She paid the taxi, sliding out and shutting the door behind her. The sound caused Klaus to look up at her, his expression mixed with concern and rage.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Caroline asked, her voice harsh and not one bit forgiving as anger overcame her at the sight of him sitting on her front steps.

Klaus got up watching as she strode towards him, her hips sashaying with every step. "You weren't answering my texts," he replied worriedly.

"My phone was off," she shrugged passing him and unlocking the door with her keys. Klaus followed inside behind her as she walked up the stairs up to the third floor where her apartment was located.

"Caroline," he said, his voice pleading as he gripped her arm to turn her around.

She shrugged out his grip, getting her keys out of her purse to unlock her front door. Caroline entered her apartment with Klaus following close behind.

"What, Klaus?" She snapped, rounding on him as soon as the door closed.

"You're ignoring me, I got worried," he replied, his hands shoved in his pockets and gaze avoiding her, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"I was busy," she said as she entered her apartment and shrugging off both shoes and purse. Klaus followed her like a lost puppy which annoyed her to no end.

"Caroline just talk to me, tell me what's bothering you."

Caroline smirked, slapping the newspaper down on her round kitchen table, page open to the picture of Klaus and his wife. "Why would anything be bothering me?"

Klaus neared the table, bending over to get a clear look at what she had just placed on the table. His brow creased when he saw the picture and his eyes scanned the article she had yet to read. "This is rubbish, pure gossip," he finally said straightening up to look at her.

"It looks like the truth, that you two are madly in love," she commented glancing down at the picture.

"Caroline, that was months ago, before you."

"So you weren't madly in love with her?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Klaus faltered. She could see him struggling to come up with an answer as he scratched the back of his neck. "I-I thought I was. But, Caroline, she's not you."

"Then why marry her if 'she's not me'?" She asked, her voice rising with anger.

"I didn't know what else to do. You have to believe me, Caroline." He pleaded, stepping closer and reaching out to her. "We broke up, she was there and things just happened and we got married."

"And now you regret it."

"Because she isn't you."

Caroline scoffed, "you keep saying that but I don't think you really understand what that means."

He smirked, "I do, Caroline." He stepped closer again so they occupied the same air. "She's not you in the way that she is loyal to her friends, have this smile that lights up the room, a presence that brings attention every time you walk into a room, and your light brightens even the darkest of hearts."

"Klaus," she warned, bringing one hand to rest on her hip as she looked up at him, not putting up with his charms. "Look, I really believe you feel all that, but you married Tatia and I'm just your side piece." Her other hand waved in front of her for emphasis.

Klaus growled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him, "Never talk about yourself like that again. I will never let anyone speak about you in that way, not even yourself."

Caroline wriggled trying to escape his grasp as one hand came to rest on her hip. "We shouldn't do this, it's wrong."

He smirked down at her, his hand travelling under her shirt from her hip to her ribs, his thumb caressing her soft skin. "Does this feel wrong?" He asked, leaning forward, his warm breath hitting her ear, sending shivers racing down her spine.

Caroline's breath hitched and goose bumps crawled across her skin at his touch. "Yes, it's very wrong," she managed.

Klaus smirked, lightly nibbling on her ear lobe and then dropping a kiss to the shell of her ear. His hand let go of her wrist and slid across her stomach under her shirt. "How about now?"

"So. Wrong," she breathed out.

His lips skimmed down her neck, nipping and biting as his hands roamed up and began to massage her covered breasts. "So you don't like it when I do this?"

Caroline's hands came up, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady herself. She had a sharp intake of breath when he pinched her nipples. "Oh god," she moaned.

"So I take it you like that?" he questioned, his lips ghosting over her neck and across her cheek and coming to rest over her lips.

They locked eyes, blue against blue. "Tell me, Caroline, is it so wrong to want to pleasure you?" He asked against her lips, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as his eyes danced with mirth.

"No," she whispered, her heart rate speeding up with anticipation. "Kiss me."

Klaus smiled, his hands sliding down her flat stomach before grabbing onto her hips and pulling her into him. His lips brushed hers in a teasing sort of way.

He pulled back, smirking when he saw her eyes closed. "More, Caroline?"

She nodded, lips tight and eyes closed, relishing the proximity. Klaus continued kissing along her jaw, soft and agonizingly slow for Caroline. He carefully peeled the white cardigan she was wearing off her body, dropping it to the floor.

His lips trailed a path from her neck to collarbone and eventually her shoulder, biting down lightly. Klaus pulled back, his hands cupping her face as his thumbs rubbed her cheeks soothingly. Caroline opened her eyes to see Klaus staring down at her. "Do you still think this is wrong, love?"

"It will always be wrong between us," Caroline said, finding her voice again.

"But you like it," he smirked, tilting his head down and latching onto her pulse point.

She moaned loudly throwing her head to the other side. "I don't."

"Something tells me otherwise," he replied against her skin. His lips travelled back up to her jaw and settling onto the other side of her neck.

One hand held onto the back of her head as the other travelled down her front, passing her taut stomach that flexed under his touch. He stopped just above her jeans, unsnapping them.

His hand slipped past the elastic of her panties, his fingers finding the bundle of nerves which he began to rub. Caroline moaned at the sensation, her arms wrapping around his neck for support.

Klaus slipped one finger inside her unexpectedly, his palm now adding pressure and rocking on her clit. Caroline sucked in a deep breath, her head falling back.

"Still don't like this, sweetheart?" Klaus questioned, pulling his lips from her neck. A second digit was added, moving expertly

"No," she bit out.

"Then I should stop," he suggested, smirking as his movements stopped and began to bring his hand out of her pants.

"No," she repeated, her hand clasped around his wrist and preventing it from moving. "Keep going."

"As you wish," he smirked, capturing her lips in a heated kiss while his hands began moving again.

Caroline's fingers threaded through his curls, holding him to her. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his fingers curl inside her, which only gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She sighed, leaning into him as she felt his tongue explore her mouth. Heat began to pool in her belly as Klaus pushed her closer to the edge, his fingers moving expertly inside her. He slowed down his actions with both his fingers and mouth.

His lips carefully brushed hers, his fingers teasing her slick folds. "Klaus," she moaned, missing the contact.

"Tell me this is right."

"It's right," she said automatically in hopes he would resume his ministrations.

"Like you mean it, Caroline," he growled. "What is right?"

Her hands slid from the back of his head to cupping his cheeks, looking him directly in the eyes. "This is right." She said forcibly. "You," she said kissing his lips. "And me." She kissed him again, deepening the kiss before pulling back. "I know I don't say it, but I do love you, Klaus."

His face relaxed, his hands cupping her head, trapping her. His blue eyes shone brighter and he didn't even try to contain his smile. "I love you, Caroline. You and I are perfect together and I'm never letting you go, you're mine."

She kissed him then, hard and with everything she had. A few heartbeats later she pulled back breathless, "I'm yours."

His lips crashed down on hers forcibly taking Caroline slightly off guard and stumbling back a few steps but Klaus was there to catch her, his arms tight around her body. He bent down, hands running down her sides to the back of her knees and lifted her up.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck and clung to him as she kissed him back, her tongue slipping into his mouth battling with his.

Klaus led her blindly to her bedroom, falling down over top of her on the bed. Caroline let out a squeak of surprise which soon turned into a groan when he felt his mouth travelling down her neck to collarbone. She leaned up pushing him off her to kneel on the bed.

Caroline pushed off his suit jacket and then undid his tie and tackled the buttons of his dress shirt as Klaus looked down on her, watching and waiting. He had a wicked smirk on his face when he asked, "hungry for something love?"

"Yes." She replied as she finally got his shirt off and began to kiss his sculpted chest. "You."

Klaus growled, pulling her pink tank top over her head and then undoing her bra and throwing it across the room. His eyes raked over her body, her breathing heavy and eyes filled with anticipation.

He gripped her upper arms and forced her back down onto the bed and was hovering on top of her within seconds. His lips descended onto her mouth, kissing her lightly and moved on to her cheek then jaw. He skipped over her neck and landed at the top of her breasts, kissing it lightly.

His lips worked their way down, settling over her pert nipple. One hand sat on her waist, holding her down and the other ran along her side, sliding up to caress the other breast. His fingers played with the nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, tugging at it lightly.

Caroline arched off the bed and into his expert hands and mouth, moaning at the sensations. Her hands ran through his hair, nails scratching his scalp in the most delightful ways, causing him to hum and send pleasure pulsing through her body.

"Klaus," she moaned, her hands sliding down his shoulders and his chest to settle on undoing his belt.

He pulled back, looking up at her, "is there something you'd like?"

"Yes, you." She said ripping the belt off and throwing it across the room, her hands undoing the top button and zipper, slipping her hand easily inside.

He groaned, feeling her stroke him causing him to harden. He pulled her hand away, standing up and quickly slipping out of both pants and boxers. Caroline took that as he cue and took of her jeans and panties, throwing them beside the bed.

Klaus crawled up her body, her legs widening to welcome him. He captured her lips in a slow enticing kiss, drawing her out causing her to moan.

Her small hands clawed at his back, her legs wrapping around his waist begging for him to enter her. Klaus had other plans though, one hand settled between her legs, teasing her slick folds.

"Klaus," she whined, pulling away from his lips.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I want-" she started but was cut off by a moan escaping her lips when Klaus plunged one finger inside her before removing it completely.

"What do you want, Caroline, tell me."

"I want you. I want all of you, to feel you inside of me, on top of me."

"As you wish, love," he smirked, kissing her again but this time with more force and passion than before.

He removed his hand and a moment later filled her slowly, inch by agonizing inch, drawing out her moan. Klaus pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against her as lust filled blue eyes stared into each other.

"I want to watch you come undone underneath me," he whispered huskily before pulling out just as slow. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure which Klaus took as a good sign.

"Klaus," she half called out and half moaned.

He groaned pushing back into her, feeling her take him in. Caroline mewled underneath him, her face relaxed and pleasure ensued. He began to move in and out of her, setting a steady and slow pace, drawing out their time together.

Both were a big fan of hard and fast but not this time. He wanted to show her how right they were together, how much he loved her and how only he could bring her to the highest highs.

Klaus lowered his head, his mouth right beside her ear now. "You see, sweetheart, this can't be wrong. We are too good together." His speed gradually increasing and occasionally changing the angle with a twist of the hips.

"Yes," Caroline cried out. "Oh, God!"

He smirked leaning back, watching her come, her body arching off the bed, her breasts in the air. As much as he wanted to watch her, he wanted to pleasure her more.

Klaus buried his head in her neck, nuzzling and nipping her shoulder. He licked and nibbled at her neck, travelling down to the top of her shoulder.

Caroline scratched his back, digging her nails into his skin, bringing about a pleasure in the pain. Her legs tightened around his waist, urging him on as her hips rose up to meet him thrust for thrust.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes trained on hers. She opened them, staring straight into them, feeling everything she felt for him overcome her. All the hate, regret, the envy all overcome by love. The way he was looking at her, like she was his everything had her heart aching.

Within seconds she exploded, went over the edge. Klaus felt her pulsing around him, he continued with his frenzied thrusts drawing out his own orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her, his nose grazing hers. Her lips quirked into a small smiled, eyes closed and sated. Klaus admired her for a second as her breathing evened back out and her eyes fluttered open once again. "You're beautiful," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

Caroline blushed and turned her head, avoiding eye contact. "Klaus," she whispered, embarrassment clear in her voice.

He tuned her head to look up at him, his eyes boring down into hers. "I love you, Caroline, your beautiful and your mine. Always." His lips captured hers in a searing, Caroline quickly responding. "Is this still wrong? To love you? To pleasure you? To want you?"

"No," she breathed, pulling his face back down to her. She kissed him. It felt like never before because he was always the one initiating each kiss and each encounter. "I love you, I do," she said when she broke away. Her eyes watery with unshed tears.

He breathed a sigh of relief, her admission that came freely and not drawn out by him. He smiled, kissing her cheek before rolling off her small frame. Caroline quickly curled up beside him, placing a chaste kiss on his chest.

"You don't have to go home right away, do you?" Caroline asked, a hint of vulnerability in her voice.

Klaus pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Caroline rested her chin on her hands that laid over his chest, looking down at him. He smirked, "She's out of the country for work, so I can stay the night. If you'll have me?"

"I would love for you to stay," She smiled, kissing his chest above her hands before moving her hands to his side and pressing her cheek against his heart, listening to it beat. "I hate feeling like we are stealing these moments. I hate that you belong to her."

"I know, love." He said kissing the top of her head. "But I swear to you, this is temporary. I am going to end things with her and it will just be you for me. It will always be you. Only you." He whispered the last part

Caroline nodded slightly, smiling into his chest. His head turned to the side watching her eyes flutter close. Klaus dragged his hands lightly up and down her bare back, feeling her breathing eventually even out. She was asleep on top of him but he didn't dare move her, loving the way her body felt over his.

He stared down at the blonde, curls swept to the side, her lips open slightly as she snored softly. Klaus smiled at the sight and beauty of woman he loved.

Klaus softly rolled her off him, but held her close to his side, her head and arm resting on his chest. He took one last look at the sleeping blonde before closing his eyes, feeling relaxed and sated.

* * *

Elijah Mikaleson paced around his bachelor apartment, his phone shifting from hand to hand as he worked up the courage to call the one person he said he never want to speak to again.

He stopped in the middle of the living room, glancing at his watch and figure now would be the best time to call. It was late there but New York was five hours behind which would be perfect timing.

His thumb easily navigated to the contact folder in his phone and worked its way down to one of the bottom of the list. He quickly tapped the name and pressed call before he lost all courage.

Pressing the phone up to his ear he heard the ringing, counting each one. After the tenth ring it went to voicemail, an automated voice telling him to leave a message after the beep.

It beeped and Elijah had to take a deep breath before he spoke up. With shaking hands he began, finding his voice. "It's me. Your husband keeps calling me and I hate to keep ignoring him. We need to talk. You can't avoid this forever, call me when you get this."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Why is Elijah avoiding Klaus? What about the smut and promises? What's going to happen next? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We're back with another chapter, yay! This is the beginning of all the drama, y'all are getting what you wished for but in classic klaroline style, this ain't going to be easy. So if you don't like an uphill battle than stop reading now, high profile divorces ain't easy, especially Klaus'. Just remember that everything will have to workout in the end. I would just like to quickly thank the amazing reviews I got for last chapter, and all the follows/favourites and the readers. Y'all rock. And big thanks to my beta's, yana, hana, and jay who are amazing. Now the good part, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_"The universe may not always play fair, but at least it's got a hell of a sense of humor."  
― Candace Bushnell, Sex and the City_

With one more thrust of his hips Caroline was falling over the edge for the third time that night. Klaus pushed into her a few more times before he collapsed on top of her, sated.

He rolled off her, turning around and swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Caroline reached out, dragging her fingers over his spine, not wanting him to leave.

"Don't go," she pleaded.

He turned around, facing her. "I can't stay, love, you know that."

"Please?" She begged, looking up at him through her lashes.

Klaus looked down at the beautiful woman who he had just devoured, the woman he loved with every fiber of his being. Yet, he had to go home, to his wife, the woman he was committed to through marriage.

Three months with Caroline and he had barely ever stayed the night. He made excuses to his wife, saying he was out with his family or working late and she never bated an eye lash. As time progressed, he found it harder to leave Caroline.

They would either rent a hotel room, never staying very long in fear they would get caught. However lately they had been careless, going back to either ones' apartment, having sex on the bed that he shared with his wife.

Klaus relented, swinging his legs back up on the bed and laid down. He tucked Caroline into his side, her head resting on his chest. He listened to her breathe, eventually evening. He missed holding her, spending time with her, all the things they did when they were together.

It wasn't just about the sex for him, he really did love Caroline Forbes. For three months he had been trying to determine the proper way to go about things. Divorce his wife? His prenuptial agreement wouldn't let him. Break up with Caroline? No, she was too much a part of him to do that. So there he laid, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Klaus woke up to the sound of the bathroom door being opened and slammed closed. A retching sound came from inside, turning his stomach. Caroline was gone beside him, most likely throwing up. Klaus reluctantly got out of bed, throwing on his boxers before making his way into the bathroom.

Caroline was curled over the toilet, her blonde hair cascading around her face in waves. Klaus gathered her hair and pulled it away, holding onto it while she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

A few minutes later she declared she was feeling better, there was possibly nothing left for her to throw up. Caroline turned around, facing him, her knees pulled up to her chest as she rested against the side of the bathtub. Tears began to roll down her cheeks which she made no effort to stop.

Klaus sat down beside her, pulling her into his side. One hand reached up to brush away the tears that fell. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Caroline shook her head, wiping furiously at the freshly fallen tears. "Nothing."

He lifted her chin, turning her head so she was looking up at him. His blue eyes pleading with her, his eye brows raised. He knew Caroline too well to know that something was wrong. "Caroline?"

"I can't," she said, shaking from his grasp. She went to stand up but Klaus grabbed onto her wrist, tugging her back down on his lap.

"Please tell me, Caroline. Tell me what's wrong, tell me how I can fix this, make things better."

"You can't, Klaus."

"Why not?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"Because I'm pregnant," she said and after a few moments of silence, of him not uttering a word, she got up and left the bathroom.

Klaus felt the wind get knocked out of him at her words; then she was gone from his lap, panicking him. He pushed himself up and followed her, finding Caroline sitting on the end of her bed staring down at her hands.

He crossed the room, sitting down beside her, staring at the wall ahead unable to wrap his mind around her words. His thoughts were jumbled as he tried to process exactly what she had just said. He was going to be a father.

A father. He couldn't be one, he couldn't raise a child. Hell, he was still married. Life was a mess at the moment. He had so much to deal with . He ran his hands through his hair furiously then looked at Caroline's sillouette. Another thought popped in his head. The thought of a little girl that looked exactly like Caroline warmed his heart and he found himself smiling all of a sudden. "Pregnant," he said, testing it out. "As in a baby?"

Caroline chuckled, turning her body to face him. "Yes, a baby. I went to the doctors last week because I was feeling sick and tired and had these really bad headaches. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I was going to when things got sorted out."

"It's going to be fine, love, we'll get through this together. I promise."

"You're married, Klaus," she whispered, a lone tear falling down her cheek which he brushed away with his thumb. "You have a wife and commitment; I I'm your…mistress."

"Nothing matters anymore, I will leave can take care of this child together, I promise you, Caroline." Klaus said, pleading with her to look at him.

She nodded allowing him to pull her into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his back, her face buried into his chest as she sniffled. Caroline felt safe in his embrace; it felt like home.

Klaus had changed so much, the old him would have stormed out and drank his sorrows away but over the past three months.. He's become more mature and Caroline grew to love him more.

"We're having a baby," she whispered, loud enough so he could hear her. "You're going to be a dad."

Klaus smiled, his heart leaping as joy and fear surged through him. But there was one thing he knew without a doubt. "I love you so much."

Caroline pulled away, smiling. "I love you too, Nik." She kissed him with as much love as she could before pulling away. "But-"

"But?" He repeated, disappointed, knowing the next words to come out of her mouth couldn't be good.

She ran her hands along his back and up his arms and cupped his face. "We need to talk about us and your marriage"

"I don't like where this is going."

"You are the father of this baby, Nik, I want you to raise him or her. I want you to be there with us through every step of the way. But, I can't be the other woman any more. You made a commitment to her and you should stick to it."

"Caroline."

"Look, I'm not asking you to break up with her. You decide what you want to do; us or her. If you stay with her, I won't let that keep you from seeing your child, but we cannot be together anymore.

"I want to be with you, Caroline. I have wanted a divorce for months and I would do that, for us, the three of us. I want us to be family," he smiled, lowering his head slightly and brushing his lips against hers.

She pulled back smiling up at him and he loved the glow that seemed to radiate off her. She was glowing, clear as day and he loved every moment of it and being in her presence.

"But it's not that simple," he said reluctantly, watching the smile she wore drop into a frown as she pulled away from him. "There's a prenuptial agreement, we have to be married for a minimum amount of five years and if she finds out about the affair I'm out of fifteen million dollars."

"That's a lot of money," she breathed, taking a step back as she attempted to process everything. "Okay," she said slowly, drawing out the syllables. Her eyes coming up to meet his as he studied her. "So that's it then."

His brow crinkled in confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

"We're done. This thing, whatever it is, between you and me, is over."

"Caroline," he said, reaching for her but she stepped out of reach, heading to the front door. She opened the door, ushering for him to leave, not once making any eye contact. "I'll get a divorce!" he blurted.

"You should go."

"I'll go home right now and tell her it's over."

She shook her head, opening the door wider. Klaus got the hint, passing her and walking back into the bedroom getting dressed first. When he returned she remained in position, door still open.

Klaus silently passed her and into the hallway, the door slamming shut behind him causing him to jump. He shoved his hands in his pockets and decided to head to work.

The sun was just starting to rise over the sky scrapers of New York City. He hailed a cab, thankful the roads were still relatively quiet, so he would be at work within minutes.

Klaus was determined, he wasn't going to sulk because things weren't over between them. He felt his chest surge with pride and happiness, he was going to be a father to Caroline's child. Klaus was going to do everything in his power to make sure they would be a real family.

However, as soon as joy came at the thought of his child it dropped just as fast with the realization of his impending divorce. He knew things weren't going to be easy, it would be a long and strenuous. Klaus sighed at the thought and made a mental note to check out the agreement for any loopholes.

He dragged himself up to his office, dressed in the clothes from the night before which happened to be a wrinkled suit. His mind felt heavy but he was buzzing with a new excitement of becoming a father, his day already looking up.

Klaus was busy with work for most the day, getting out early for the first time in weeks. Although it wasn't early for the rest of the work day it was early for him by leaving the office at seven p.m. He had things to do, people to see and divorces to order.

He was already planning the rest of his night as he made his way home in a town car. Ask for divorce, leave his wife, and return to Caroline and never leave her again.

Klaus was hoping for his wife to be home so that they could talk, or well he could talk. Sure it will be complicated trying to get out of his marriage with the prenup but he couldn't be in a loveless marriage any more. The more time he spent with Caroline, the less he found himself able to identify the reason he got married in the first place.

The fact that he had been married for a total of seven months and had already fallen out of love with his wife was a big turn off. Why didn't he marry Caroline? He could have, all those years ago, she would have said yes. The fact was that he wasn't ready for marriage again and when he was Tatia was there, willing and able.

The elevator doors opened to reveal his penthouse apartment with the white walls and beige furniture courtesy of his wife. He stepped through the threshold and farther into the apartment.

When he turned the corner towards the bedroom where his wife was no doubt soundlessly sleeping, he was met with a wide eyed Tatia. Klaus smiled, things getting better by the minute as he saw his marriage coming to a close.

She stood in the middle of the hallway, hands on her hips with one foot tapping away irritated. "You're home early."

"I want a divorce," he said calmly, not able to hide his smile. Klaus wanted to get straight to the point, the marriage was over and there was nothing holding him from Caroline and his child.

"Divorce?" She repeated, the shock appearing on her face as the smile she had dropped. "You-you can't, the prenup."

"I know about the prenup, I was just telling you that I will find a way out of this marriage," he smiled.

"You'll lose everything," she snapped, realizing he wasn't letting up on the divorce. "You have years before you can finally get out and even then, you'll be tied up and it could be almost a year before you get rid of me."

"That's not true-" he started but was quickly interrupted.

Tatia took a step closer her features hardening as she smirked at him. "Yes, it is. We stay together for five years so it won't ruin my image to the public. It's air tight, there's no escape. And if we do divorce, I am going to take you for everything you have until you have nothing and no one left."

She smiled lightly, perking up. "However, if you do want a divorce, then I would gladly take everything in your name sooner rather than later. It's an ultimatum, really. Stay with me for now and keep your money. Divorce me and lose everything. I'd go with the former if I were you."

"There has to be another way," he said, getting desperate.

"There's not," she replied before turning around and going back into their bedroom. He heard her digging around for something and came out minutes later with a stack of papers clipped together. "Here."

He took the papers, looking at what she had given him; the prenuptial agreement all thirty pages of it. "See if you can find anything in it, I don't really care because you won't. You stay with me for 5 years; you cheat on me and you lose everything. It's practically written in stone."

"We'll see," he snarled, tucking the papers under his arm and turning on his heel and leaving the apartment.

Two hours later Klaus was sitting the counter of his favourite pub, a half empty glass of scotch to his left and the prenup agreement in front of him open. He had scanned it countless times, front and back, and found nothing, no way out of his marriage. He was trapped for another five years.

There was no way he was able to process everything that had just happened in the span of twenty four hours. His life, which felt close to complete hours ago now felt in shambles. Who was he supposed to choose?

The divorce probably wasn't going to happen now, not when he is forced to be with Tatia. But what about Caroline and their child? Should he even be in their lives while he's married? If he kept his distance from them then Tatia would never find out and harm them in anyway.

His priority now was Caroline and hiding her from his life because she were to be found out than the infidelity clause would come in and Klaus would lose absolutely everything.

He wanted to be there for Caroline, more than anything in the world. He promised he would be there for her in every way that he could because she would need him, he couldn't let her go through this pregnancy alone.

Everything always had to be so damn complicated for him. He couldn't just get a divorce and live happily ever after with Caroline. She had to be pregnant and the prenup agreement with his wife had him tied to the horrid woman for four more years. As hard as it was, he had earned his money, had too many things invested in it like all the employees dependent on him. He couldn't just give it up without a second thought.

Klaus drowned his glass of scotch, already feeling the buzz. He ordered another and about two more after that, throwing them back with ease. Before he even knew it, Klaus was sufficiently drunk. He slipped a hundred out of his wallet, slapping it down on the bar top before grabbing his things and leaving.

He didn't want to go home, to see his wife and have to deal with her and what came next. He also didn't want to see Caroline, to have to tell her about the fact that he actually couldn't get a divorce which he was sure he was going to get a lot of hell for.

There was one person he knew he could count on and so he headed on his way. He navigated the streets in his drunken stupor, thinking he was headed in the right direction. The sky was dark, the street lights lining the sidewalk and road.

When he finally found the familiar brownstone apartment buildings he hastily buzzed up, pressing the buzzer over and over again, praying his brother was home.

"What?" Came an angry voice from the speaker to his left.

"Open up, it's me," he snapped.

There was a loud click, signaling the door being unlocked. Klaus pulled it open, taking the stairs ahead of him two at a time up to the second level where his brother's apartment was located. One of the doors to his right opened, out stepping a displeased Kol.

"Brother!" he shouted, opening his arms for an embrace.

"Get in here," Kol said, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him inside the apartment. The door closed behind them and Kol rounded on Klaus. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my brother," Klaus slurred, smirking lazily.

Kol rolled his eyes dragging him over to the couch and dropping him down on it. Klaus heard him enter the kitchen and fish around for things, huffing under his breath in annoyance. He returned moments later and handed him a glass of water, "drink this."

Klaus gulped down the water, slamming the empty glass on the coffee table in front of him. Kol took a seat on the couch opposite Klaus, searching him and trying to figure him out. "What's going on?" He finally asked.

"I'm in a bit of a dilemma brother."

"When aren't you?" Kol smirked, his boyish charm coming to light. "What'd you do this time?" He asked more serious, his mouth set in a straight line.

"A baby," he said simply and defeated.

Kol leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes brows raised. "Tatia's pregnant?"

Klaus shook his head, "Caroline."

"Caroline?" Kol asked, practically shouting, his mouth falling open.

He nodded, "I made a mistake."

"I'll say. So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Klaus said finally looking up at Kol with sad blue eyes which looked conflicted and torn. "I love Caroline, I want to be with her. But I can't get a divorce, not yet anyways because of the prenup, I'm with her for another four years."

"How do you feel about Tatia?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, "She's my wife, I don't want to hurt her but our marriage is over."

Kol shook his head, "No. You need to be with who you love and work everything else out around it."

"Be with Caroline?"

"If that's who you want, then yes."

"I got to go see her, tell her I love her and I'm going to get a divorce. I'll file for the papers, fuck the prenup and all the money and property I'll lose. I just want her." Klaus said, pushing himself off the couch he took one step forward and felt the world sway under him and fell backwards.

Klaus scrambled to get up, thankfully only falling back on the couch. Kol jumped up to help, "You stay here and I'll go to Caroline, okay?"

"Don't tell her about Tatia or the divorce," he pleaded looking up at his younger brother from the couch.

"You sleep this off while I go out. Don't do anything," Kol warned making sure he got a nod before grabbing his coat and leaving his apartment.

* * *

Caroline was curled up on the couch, green tea in hand as she flipped through the latest issue of Vogue. She hadn't gotten much work done since she had kicked Klaus out earlier in the morning so she settled for quiet time.

She was sure she was doing the right thing. Taking herself out of the affair not only for her sanity but for her child, their child. They weren't going to be an escape for Klaus when he got tired of his marriage. She wanted full commitment and he said he was going to give it to her but she wasn't so trusting.

There's only so must trust you can put in a man without being disappointed and Caroline had been disappointed enough by Klaus to last her a lifetime. She did take his promises to heart, to be there for her during the pregnancy but she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

Caroline knew Klaus, even after all these years he hadn't changed. As much faith as she had in him she knew that he would no doubt disappoint her in the end. Thus, Caroline had built her walls up again, protecting not only herself but her baby from Klaus.

A soft knock on her front door startled Caroline, breaking her from her Klaus-induced haze. She slowly put her mug down on the coffee table and flung the blanket off her and got up to answer the door.

She hadn't expected anyone this late at night, so imagine her surprise when she opened the door and saw Kol Mikaelson standing in front of her.

"Hello, Darling," he smirked, stepping forward and placing a kiss on her cheek before stepping around her and entering the apartment.

She shut the door behind him, turning around to see him sizing her up. Caroline folder her arms across her chest, "what are you doing here, Kol?"

"Is that anyway to treat the uncle of your unborn child?" He asked, a bright smile plastered on his face. Out of all of Klaus' siblings, which were a total of three, Kol was her favorite. The other two, Elijah and Rebekah couldn't stand her and she them.

"He told you," she stated, leading him over to where she was previously sitting on the couch.

"Indeed he did. That and much more."

Kol sat beside her on the couch, leaving room between them. "So where is your brother?"

"He's a little indisposed at the moment," he shrugged, settling back and getting comfortable.

Caroline caught the hint, knowing Klaus, he was passed out somewhere. She nodded, "he sent you to check up on me."

Kol chuckled, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief, "of course he did, the poor bloke was in no condition to find his way across the city. So I, being the darling brother that I am, offered my services."

"How kind," Caroline replied jokingly, rolling her eyes.

"So this thing with you and my brother…"

"Don't start," she said, hiding her head in her hands out of embarrassment.

Kol leaned forward pulling her hands away, looking at her with the kindest and most compassionate expression she had ever seen a Mikaelson wear. "Please, Caroline, I'd like to know everything."

She nodded, holding onto one of his hands with both of hers, grounding her. "We've been having an affair for three months. He keeps saying he loves me and he is leaving her, but it has not happened ."

Her eyes began to water, feeling her emotions heightened as everything Klaus ever said to her seemed to be a lie. "He was going to leave her, Kol, but he can't without losing everything. We were going to raise this baby together, I don't think that's going to happen anymore."

"Caroline," he whispered.

She shook her head, tears beginning to slowly roll down her cheeks, "I don't want to raise this baby alone."

Kol shifted closer to her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her into him. She began to cry into his chest, Kol rubbing comforting circles on her back. "He'll come around, Caroline, there's just things he needs to figure out first. You won't be alone because you'll have me, the best uncle in the world."

Caroline giggled, wiping at her tears as she pulled back from his embrace, already feeling slightly better from his words. "You're the best, Kol."

"I know," he winked.

"Do you mind keeping this between us? I don't want your siblings to know since they're not my biggest fans. I also haven't told the girls yet. Bonnie is going to kill me."

"I can be there to soften the blow… you know how she loves me," Kol suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Bonnie hate's you, Kol. I don't know what universe you're living in."

"A wonderful one, thank you very much." He replied, smirking. "And as for my siblings, not a peep will come out of my mouth. This can be our little secret."

"Good," she sighed feeling better. "Do you really think Klaus will come around? I mean I ended the affair. I'm not going to put myself in the middle of something so toxic anymore; my child neither."

"I'm positive, Caroline."

"But it's his he won't divorce her," she whined, insecurities getting the best of her.

"Trust me and trust my brother, darling."

"Like that will get me far," she muttered under her breath.

Kol nudged her causing Caroline to smile again. "We should celebrate!" He said suddenly, already leaping off the couch.

She watched from her spot as Kol bounced into the kitchen, grabbing something from the fridge and pouring it into two glasses. He returned moments later, handing a glass of amber liquid to her and sitting back down beside her.

Caroline studied it, not knowing what it could possibly be besides champagne or wine. Yet there were no bubbles and she didn't have that stocked in her fridge.

"Apple juice," Kol said when he noticed her eyeing the glass. "We shall celebrate this new life inside of you and hopefully the end of Niks torturous marriage. Did you know I never liked her? She always rubbed me the wrong way. And how she thought she was better than everyone else? How did my brother ever-"

"Kol!" Caroline yelled, cutting him off mid rant. "Your point?"

"Congratulations, my dear. Let's hope it's not a boy and inherits Niklaus' charm and temper."

Caroline laughed, clinking glasses with Kol, both draining the contents quickly. She yawned suddenly conscious of how late it really was and the long day she had.

Kol seemed to notice, already getting up from the couch with both glasses. She watched from the couch again, appreciating him cleaning up when he really didn't have to. Kol returned a few seconds later after placing the glasses in the dishwasher. He patted his sides, "I should get going."

Caroline shook her head, "it's late. Stay. You can have the couch."

"Caroline-" he started but was cut off by her waving hand.

"I won't have it, Kol Mikaelson. You are not traveling across the city at this time of night."

"What about Nik, he's at my apartment?"

"I'm sure he'll survive without you for a night, now stay. You're not leaving here without a fight." Caroline smirked, throwing two blankets at him from the hallway closet.

Kol relented, flopping back on the couch, "this is why you're my favorite."

"You favorite me over Bonnie?" She asked, shocked.

"Sorry, love, you're almost my favorite. Bonnie comes first," he winked.

Caroline laughed, "you should try your charms on her then. Maybe one day she'll give in."

"We'll see," Kol yawned, laying down on the couch and throwing the blankets over him. Caroline helped, setting a pillow under his head and pulling the blankets down over his feet.

"Bonnie will come around eventually. You'll see," Caroline said.

"I hope so." He replied looking up at the blonde. She smiled at him, noticing how he looked young and carefree, much like Klaus when he slept. "Good night, Kol."

"Good night, Caroline," he said, closing his eyes.

She smiled, turning off the light in the living room and making it back to her bedroom to settle in for the night. The visit from Kol made her feel slightly at ease. She wasn't sure where she stood with Klaus, or if she would end up alone or not. But one thing she was certain of was that Kol would be there every step of the way.

* * *

Tatia was sitting on the couch in her apartment, hours after her husband had stormed so angrily out on her. She was filing her nails, the television set to some reality show that she wasn't interested in. She was first initially hurt and betrayed that he would want a divorce so soon after marriage, but he wasn't going anywhere which relieved her.

The elevator doors dinged indicating that someone was entering the apartment, she turned around and saw a tall figure standing in the doorway. She smirked to herself, looking him up and down at him, suit clad and almost nervous looking.

"What are you doing here, Elijah?" She asked, pushing herself up off the couch and making her way across the room to stand in front of him.

"We needed to talk, Tatiana, and you wouldn't return any of my phone calls," he responded.

"Yeah well now's not the time, Klaus could be back any minute," she snapped, dismissing him as she turned around to head back into her bedroom.

Elijah grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. "He's a little preoccupied at the moment with Kol. So now is the perfect time to talk."

"No, it's not."

"Tatia."

"Elijah," she yelled. "That night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. You need to forget about it. I have to focus on my marriage," she said, her features softening.

"I see."

She smirked inwardly seeing the change in the man in front of her, suddenly turning remorseful. "Your brother wants a divorce, he's pulling away from me, Elijah," she said, frowning. "I need your help."

He straightened, his eyes lighting up. "What do you need?"

"Talk to him? I miss my husband, I want to work things out but I can't do that if he's constantly at work or preoccupied with other things. Just get him to come back to me? Please?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Don't tell him anything about us. He can't know; it will absolutely tear him apart."

"I would never harm my brother. He shall never know of your indiscretions," he replied, smiling.

"Thank you," she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

Elijah hesitantly hugged her back. That was the moment she knew she had him wrapped around her finger. Elijah was putty in her hands and soon Klaus would be too. Neither man was leaving her. She had big plans for both of them.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Did you expect any of that to happen? What do you think is going to happen next? **

**(p.s. my other fic State of Grace will be updated next for any followers, hopefully within the next few days)**

**Drop a review, I love to hear your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, another update scheduled right on time. I'm not sure how soon I'll be updating from now on, my grads have taken a hit and I need to focus on school. So it could be two or three weeks before I update again. Hopefully not! Thanks for all the follows, favourites, reviews and readers. And big thanks to hana, jay and yana for their betaing. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_"Sometimes we need to stop analyzing the past, stop planning the future, stop figuring out precisely how we feel, stop deciding exactly what we want, and just see what happens." _

_-Sex and the City_

"Holy shit, Care, your boobs are huge!" Katherine yelled, gaping at her cleavage.

Caroline looked down seeing her grown breasts from the pregnancy and blushed. "Do you mind?" She said mortified and quickly pulled her cardigan tighter around her body attempting to hide her large breasts. Then added, "New push up bra," trying to feign indifference and hide that she was freaking out inside. Caroline was thirteen weeks pregnant and her breasts had grown two cup sizes within the span of weeks causing her to go out and buy new bras.

Katherine's gaze lingered on her chest and raised a perfectly sculpted eye brow, "it's a nice push up bra. I wish I had cleavage like that."

"Always so crass. Get off her boobs." Bonnie commented, rolling her eyes at the brunette.

"I swear your boobs have like grown in size," Lexie added, eyeing her covered chest but quickly shrugged it off.

The girls were at their weekly lunch at their favourite restaurant which was like a faux high-class diner. Even though they went there every week, Sunday afternoons being the prime time, Caroline had checked over the menu. With the pregnancy she had to enhance her meal size and found herself eating far more than she had before.

So when her order came consisting of all breakfast food, that filled the whole plate, her friends all collectively looked at her weird. Her bacon, blueberry waffles, home fries, toast and sausages was a far cry from her usually club sandwich.

Caroline ignored their stares and dug in, shoveling a forkful of home fries into her mouth as her stomach rumbled. The others attention was drawn away from the blonde as their own plates of food were placed in front of them. All three began to eat their significantly smaller sized meals.

"So, Care, what have you been up to lately?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah, you don't even come out with us to the clubs anymore and if you do you always go home early." Katherine added with Lexie nodding eagerly beside her.

Caroline shrugged, "I've been busy a lot with work."

"Right," Katherine drawled. It looked like she was about to say something else but dived right into talking about herself and her latest boy toy, or toys, brothers. Typical Katherine.

When the girls had finished and said goodbye, Caroline retreated back home, thankful to have dodged a bullet. Her friends hadn't figured out about the baby. She knew she had to tell them but was hoping to hold off a bit longer. She was not ready.

She sighed when she walked through the threshold of her apartment, feeling slightly exhausted from lunch. Thirteen weeks pregnant. Caroline celebrated the fact that she had moved past the first trimester of pregnancy and onto the second. Her morning sickness subsided and she found herself energetic; being able to stay awake throughout the day without naps. However, heartburn had taken over and her breasts had grown two cup sizes.

She had to deal with the million pregnancy symptoms and hormones by herself or with the help of Kol. Klaus had kept his distance, wanting to protect her while he figured out how to get out of his marriage.

He had visited her a few times, not trusting a phone call, but always ended up with an argument and her shutting the door in his face. So in a compromise, Kol would visit on a request from Klaus to see how she was doing. She grew to love the company and the ability to talk freely about impending motherhood.

Caroline sighed thinking about the father of her child and how this was not the way she had envisioned her life, ever. She thought when the time came she would get married, move to the suburbs with her loving husband and they would have two kids and a dog. She would not be alone, knocked up and waiting for the love of her life to divorce his wife.

However, as she looked at the ultrasound that hung on her fridge, she didn't care about anything but her unborn child and keeping him or her safe. She didn't know what to expect within the next six months but she could only hope that things changed and the Klaus would figure everything out. She wasn't letting that keep her away from planning for herself.

Caroline wasn't some naïve girl. She was strong and independent. Walking away from the affair and from him had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do. After finding out about her child, everything she did was with his or her wellbeing in mind, and Caroline wasn't going to be some side piece to Klaus where he only saw them once a week. Caroline wanted and deserved better than that. Her child deserved better than be treated like an appointment or anything less than a priority.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing that thinking about Klaus and the fact that he was not divorced yet only worked her up and that wasn't good for the baby. A baby that with or without Klaus she had grown to love over the past two months since she had learned of the pregnancy.

Caroline grabbed a water from the fridge, closing the door and ignoring the pictures surrounding the ultrasound. The pictures of her friends and family would make her guilty every time she saw them, making her feel like a failure for having an affair and getting knocked up.

Her mother would have a few choice words for Klaus and even more for Caroline. Liz Forbes didn't appreciate adultery seeing as that was the cause of divorce between her and her husband, Caroline's father. It also wouldn't help that her mother never really like Klaus to begin with; now she would loathe him and there was nothing that Caroline could do about it.

Her friends probably wouldn't take it well. Bonnie would be the worse, always so moral. Katherine would make a dirty comment and Lexie would be ecstatic. She wouldn't be able to hide the secret much longer, her friends were already suspicious with her denying alcohol and staying out late and her claim of always being tired and leaving early.

Eventually Caroline would have to work up her nerve and tell people that she was pregnant. It was still something her and Klaus had to work out because of the terms of his prenup. She didn't like having to hide her pregnancy or the fact that he was the father but if word got out, he would lose everything. Something she didn't want to happen, especially to the father of her child.

Caroline was lost in her thoughts when there was a knock on her door. She placed the water on the kitchen table and pulled her sweater across her chest to hide any signs of pregnancy. She opened the door expecting to see Bonnie or Lexie, maybe Kol, but was shocked to find a mop of blonde hair and tired blue eyes.

She was tempted to shut the door in his face but didn't have the heart to turn him down, not when he looked like he did. His tie hung loosely around his neck, dark circles under his eyes and a defeated look about him.

"What do you want?" She questioned, her hand remaining on the edge of the door, blocking his entrance into the apartment.

"I wanted to see you," he replied desperately.

Caroline shook her head, "you shouldn't be here. We agreed you would keep your distance, remember? So people wouldn't find out about us."

Klaus dragged a hand down the side of his face and sighed, "Are the symptoms better now that you're through with your first trimester?"

"Yes," she acknowledged before turning around and walking into the apartment and returning moments later with a picture in her hand which she handed to Klaus.

He accepted it, a bit confused, but as he looked down he saw the wavy lines and his eyes brightened with excitement. His eyes shifted from the ultrasound picture in his hands to her blue eyes which were watching him intently.

"Wow," he breathed, his eyes fixed on the picture in his hands. "This is our baby?"

Caroline smiled, "yes."

"It has a head and body and you can almost see little arms and legs," he whispered in disbelief. She resisted the urge to hug him and comfort him as he broke down, his eyes watering. "I wish I could have been there, at your appointment with you."

She shrugged, taking the picture back from him and shoving it in her back pocket of her jeans. She knew she was coming off a little harsh but she couldn't reel in the resentment she felt towards him, the man she loved, who wanted to keep her and her child a secret.

"You should go," she said after a few moments of silence. Klaus was staring at the ground, his mind thinking about, she could only assume, their child and what it meant.

He looked up, caught off guard by her words, "Caroline."

"No, you shouldn't be here."

He reached forward, trying to grasp at her and hold her but she shrugged away, not wanting to succumb to any residual desires or feelings. This was one thing Caroline was determined to stay strong about.

"I needed to see for myself that you are ok. I haven't talked to you in days and Kol has been avoiding my calls. I think I'm annoying him. I was worried."

"I'm fine," she snapped, her hormones surging through her. "You saw me, saw a picture of the baby. Now go."

Klaus growled, "I'm not going away, Caroline. I'm making sure you're ok at all times."

"Well if I'm not, I'll send off smoke signals. Okay? Good bye," she snarled slamming the door in his face. Caroline peaked through the little glass peep hole in the door, seeing Klaus still standing there in the same position not having move a muscle. She huffed and rolled her eyes before yelling through the door, "goodbye, Niklaus."

She watched through the peep hole as he hung his head, turning around and walked out of sight. When he was finally gone, Caroline grabbed her water and headed to the couch and flopped down on it, resting her feet on the coffee table in front of her.

She chugged almost half the bottle, remembering something about her doctor telling her to stay hydrated, especially in the summer heat. Her mind continually ran over the conversation she had just with Klaus, feeling her anger rise the more she thought about it.

"I just needed to know you were okay," Caroline muttered, repeating Klaus' earlier words. "Like I can't take care of myself, I've been doing it for practically my whole life."

She rolled her eyes at the thought, "of course I can take care of myself."

Caroline shook her head, continuing muttering under her breath, "for God's sake, why does he even care?"

She pushed herself up off the couch, her blood beginning to boil with anger. "I'm pregnant not an invalid," she said a little louder this time, pacing around her apartment.

Her hand dropped to her stomach feeling the slight curve before it went to her hair, pulling at it slightly. "Stupid, stupid man. This is all his fault!"

"Of course, typical Caroline, fall into bed with your ex-boyfriend who's married and ends up pregnant. Now you're attached to him for the next eighteen years!"

"Oh god, I'm going to have to raise this child alone for the next eighteen years," she said to herself, the anger slowly dissipating and turning into dread.

"He's not going to get a divorce," she whispered with sudden realization. "Why would he with his model wife with perfect curves who isn't knocked up?"

"I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life." she cried, tears rimming her eyelids as one slipped down her cheek.

Caroline marched over to the fridge and began pulling contents out and setting them on the counter, she was sad and she was hungry, again. She began making a sandwich, adding peanut butter, pickles, sliced ham and jam.

As she quickly ate the sandwich she still didn't feel any better, her tears falling more rapidly now. Caroline moved to the floor, the fridge door open as she grabbed contents and began to eat them.

She looked down at all the food in her lap, "I'm going to get fat and ugly," she cried, shoving a forkful of left over spaghetti into her mouth.

"I'm alone," she cried with her mouth full.

Caroline was so busy wrapped up in her hormone induced pity party that she didn't hear anyone knock on the door, nor when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Caroline?" Came a voice from behind her.

She turned her head and found the source, Kol. He was creeping into the apartment, his brows knit together in confusion and concern when he saw the empty containers around her. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No," she said, wiping at her tears. "Your brother."

"What'd he do now?" He questioned, walking over and kneeling down beside her.

"That stupid jerk left me, what happened to getting through this together?"

He wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling her into his chest, "he's just trying to figure thing out. This is the best thing for the both of you right now. Besides, you still have me. Tue soon to be best uncle in the world!"

Caroline sniffled, nodding. Kol stood up and helped her to her feet. She wiped away the remaining tears, thankful that someone was there to comfort her.

"Stupid hormones," she said, rubbing her face. Then her hand went to her chest suddenly not feeling physically good. "Great, now I have heartburn from eating all that crap!" She waved at the food still on the floor as she rubbed her chest.

Kol stood there in shock at her sudden change of mood and watched her as she shuffled into her bedroom. She returned angrier than before with what looked like an empty bottle of antacids.

"Let's go, we're going to the pharmacy," she said, grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him towards the front door.

"As you wish, darling," he smirked, following closely behind her. Once they were out on the busy New York streets, he sidled up beside her, "so I take it you haven't told your friends?"

"Nope."

"Caroline, they're going to find out eventually," he said, holding the door open for her to enter the pharmacy. Kol followed in after her and watched as she dropped different things she wanted or needed into the basket.

"We'll see," she replied, continuing on with her shopping. "Where are the antacids?"

Kol looked to his left finding exactly what she was looking for and grabbed a box of them from the shelf, "here you go, love."

Caroline spun around on her heel, "don't call me that."

He rolled his eyes, "a simple thank you would be nice."

"Thank you," she mocked, grabbing the antacids.

"Caroline?" A familiar voice rang out from behind her.

Caroline froze looking up at Kol with wide eyes. She knew that voice. He knew that voice. She plastered a smile on and turned around slowly to see her best friend in all her glory.

"Bonnie!"

"Hey, Care, what are you doing here?"

"Hey there Bonnie." Kol said with his winning smile on. Both girls ignored him.

"Just had to grab some things and ran into Kol," she smiled, hoping her fake cheerfulness would fool her friend.

It didn't. Bonnie raised an eyebrow, her eyes drifting to the package in her hand, over to Kol, back to Caroline and then the package again. She glanced at Caroline's chest and they could see the wheels turning in her head. Caroline bit her lip; she was caught.

"Caroline, are you…"

"Pregnant?" Kol questioned. "Yes she is."

"Kol," she growled, throwing her elbow back to hit him in the stomach. Caroline watched as Bonnie go from confused to surprised in the span of one second. It was do or die time. She needed to come clean. "Why don't you come over tonight and I'll explain everything?"

Bonnie nodded skeptically, "sure, Care."

Caroline was surprised at how well her friend was taking things but that could all just be a front. "I'll see you in a bit," she said to her best friend before turning around and grabbing onto Kol's wrist and dragging him to the cash register. "Are you stupid?"

"She was going to find out eventually. I thought a surprised reveal is better instead of trying to soften the blow."

"You're an imbecile," she commented, turning away from him.

Kol chuckled, "an imbecile who's the uncle to your unborn child. By the way, my brother's an imbecile too and you didn't seem to mind it until recently."

Caroline rolled her eyes and took a deep breath trying to gain control of her emotions. Leave it to Kol to be so blunt. She was not looking forward to later that day when she would have to confess everything to Bonnie.

* * *

He was late. Figures for his younger brother. Ever a creature of habit. Klaus sat at the bar, glass of scotch in one hand and his cellphone in the other. He peered down occasionally, waiting for a text or call from Kol, anything to indicate he was on his way.

Klaus felt anxious waiting for his brother knowing he was checking up on Caroline for him after he was so abruptly thrown out earlier. Something could have happened to her and that could be the reason he was late.

As time seemed to drag on, Klaus found himself thinking up all kinds of scenarios. Caroline passed out in her apartment. Caroline falling down the stairs, or Caroline in the hospital.

He tried pushing the thoughts away by draining his glass, waving the bartender over for a refill. The phone in his hand rang, after glancing at the name he quickly pressed ignore.

The last encounter he had with his older brother, Elijah, was nothing to be desired and he'd rather not relive it again. His phone lit up again, ringing, as 'Elijah' flashed across the screen.

Klaus rolled his eyes, pressing ignore once more. His eldest brother has never been the one to take a hint. Like the last time they talked, Elijah hadn't been convinced enough to help Klaus out of his marriage, instead pushing him back into it.

* * *

_Klaus returned home after a night spent at Kol's sleeping off his drunken stupor. He had a raging headache and felt a little queasy as he crossed town back to his apartment. He was hoping for a hot shower and to go back to sleep in his own bed to fight off the massive hangover._

_Yet, as soon as Klaus stepped into his apartment all hope was drained at the sight of his brother sitting on the couch. He was relaxed, arms spread across the back and one leg propped up on his knee. _

_"Elijah," he said striding into the living room. _

_"Ah, Niklaus," he smiled, sitting up._

_"What do I owe the pleasure, brother?" _

_Elijah waved to the couch across from him, prompting Klaus to sit down, obliging He clasped his hands in front of him, "I'm here to talk about your marriage."_

_"Tatia has enlisted you into her cavalry. She wants you to talk some sense into me." Klaus rolled his eyes._

_He nodded, "she did. She loves you and doesn't want to see you leave."_

_"Well the feelings are not mutual."_

_"Niklaus," Elijah warned, "she is your wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part. Do these vows mean nothing to you? You have an obligation!"_

_"To who?" _

_"Your wife."_

_Klaus shook his head exasperated but his anger rising none the less, "as my brother you have an obligation as family to stand by my decisions!"_

_"They aren't logical, why do you want to leave her?"_

_"I don't love her anymore. I never did. This marriage was a mistake."_

_Elijah chuckled shaking his head, "Again, Niklaus?"_

_"I was eighteen when I got married the first time, we thought we were in love but that wasn't real, you knew that!" He practically yelled before simmering down, knowing his temper wouldn't get anywhere with his brother. "Elijah, why can't you understand that I want out of this marriage?"_

_"We are Mikaelsons; we do not quit, we work through our problems. There are other options besides divorce."_

_"Like what? Living together and never seeing each other? Remain married but not say a word as if the other person didn't exist? I do not want a marriage like our parents."_

_"Nik-"_

_"I want out, 'Lijah, and if you don't help me then I will find someone that will," he said and without warning, getting up off the couch and storming out of the room towards his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and flopped on the bed, feeling trapped in all areas of his life. He thought his brother would be the person to try and help him out of the mess but that wasn't the case._

* * *

"You're late," Klaus said when his brother finally showed up to the bar and sat down beside him on an empty barstool. "Is Caroline-"

"She's fine. Found her in a bit of a state, cheered her up went to the pharmacy for some antacid and the lovely Bonnie Bennett was there. Afraid your secret is out, Nik," Kol explained, smirking at the color draining from his brothers face.

"But she's alright?"

"Yes, she's fine," he repeated, smiling to himself over his concern for the blonde. "Left her all hot and bothered, though it was probably her hormones going into overdrive."

"What's wrong with her hormones?"

"Pregnancy, Nik, they're all out of whack."

"Oh," he whispered before taking a sip of his scotch. He placed the glass back down on the bar top, "So Bonnie knows?"

Kol nodded, "Caroline's going to talk to her tonight; I'm sure she'll cover for you though."

"Right," he replied trying to smile but his eyebrows knitted in concern and confusion. "What did she say to you?"

"That you left her alone when you promised you wouldn't."

Klaus closed his eyes slowly, replaying that moment over in his mind from two months ago. He had meant it, he still meant it but he also wanted and needed to protect her and their child. "I want to do the right thing by her, Kol, but I can't get out of this marriage it seems."

"Have you talked to father?" Klaus shook his head. "Maybe he will know a way to help."

"I'll give him a try seeing as our older brother does not want to help me, just push me to Tatia."

"Maybe if you told him the real reasons behind why you want a divorce?"

Klaus slapped his hand on the bar top, startling Kol. "No, no one will know about Caroline. Do you know what is at stake if our situation gets revealed? I will lose everything."

"Like what, Niklaus? Your money? You will still have your family, you'll have Caroline and you'll have your child. Money is not everything."

"You know it's more than that Kol. What about my employees? What about the people who have invested money in the company and those who are dependent on it? A lot of people's well being are tied to me. If I lose the money, how will they fare?

Klaus had dropped his head in his hand. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Kol's warm brown eyes full of understanding. "Talk to father."

* * *

Tatia waltzed into the apartment liked she owned it, which she practically did. She found him sitting on the couch, a glass of whiskey in his hand, his legs spread apart as he watched the television in front of him.

He was too wrapped up in whatever he was doing that he didn't hear the click of her heels or see the sway of her hips as she made her way across the studio apartment.

She walked in front of the couch, taking in his appearance and smiled. His dirty blonde hair, fading as the gray took over, was ruffled and his navy eyes glazed over from the alcohol. Tatia grabbed the nearly empty glass from his hand and placed it on the coffee table behind her where the empty bottle sat.

One knee lifted up on the couch followed by the other as she straddled him and arms hung loosely around his neck. She leaned in, kissing him, her mouth molding over his.

"How are things going?" He asked, his voice rough and thick.

"Perfect, just as planned. I think he's slowly breaking down," she smirked before leaning in and capturing his lips in another kiss. His darkened gaze was not mistaken or the way his lips curved up in the slightest smirk.

"Excellent," he said when he pulled back. She knew what he was thinking, she felt it too. Their plan, the one they had been working on for years was finally coming together.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Who's this mystery man and what is Tatia up to? I know you all hate her but she serves a purpose. Did you like the Klaroline, or hormonal Caroline? What's going to happen next? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope I didn't make you wait too long, but hopefully this longer and happier chapter makes up for it. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, follows, everything! Love you all, especially Jay who beta's and Yana for being Yana. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_"Do we need distance to get close?"_

_-Sex and the City_

"How you feeling today?" Bonnie questioned, slipping through the front door and closing it behind her as she walked into the apartment.

Caroline, who was sitting on the couch, turned around and smiled. "good."

Bonnie stripped off her coat, throwing it on the back of a kitchen chair and made her way over to the couch and plopped down beside Caroline. "How's baby?"

"Baby is good," Caroline replied looking down at the curve of her stomach. Nineteen weeks and she still wasn't showing drastically, which worked to her advantage. Her other friends still hadn't noticed but they had commented on the baggy sweaters and shirts she had started to wear.

She looked over to the smiling brunette beside her, happy to have a friend so supportive. It had taken Bonnie some time to hop on board. Caroline remembers rather vividly how her best friend reacted to the news; it wasn't pleasant.

* * *

_Just as expected, Bonnie was at her apartment an hour after they had seen each other at the pharmacy. Caroline had time to simmer down, she had been livid at Kol's little slip of the tongue. _

_Caroline opened the door, a disappointed Bonnie standing a few feet in front of her with arms crossed. Bonnie walked past her, entering the apartment with Caroline shutting the door behind her._

_She gritted her teeth, waiting for the bomb to drop and for her best friend to lay it on her. As Caroline turned around, Bonnie was sitting down at the kitchen table, her hands sitting on top and fiddling with each other. "So, pregnant, huh?" She questioned, turning slightly to look at the still standing blonde. _

_Caroline nodded stiffly, nervous. _

_Bonnie closed her eyes, turning back around and staring down at her hands that rested on top of the table. "Klaus?" She questioned, her gaze remaining downwards. _

_It wasn't a question. Rhetorical. Both knew the answer to that question._

_Caroline shuffled into the chair beside her best friend, turning slightly to look at her. "I…it's…he," she tried, not knowing where to begin. _

_"He's married, Caroline," Bonnie finally said. _

_Caroline hung her head in shame, "I know."_

_"Why?" _

_"It's complicated," she whispered, feeling ashamed under the watchful gaze of her best friend. Caroline knew how Bonnie felt about cheaters, after being on the receiving end of a wandering boyfriend once. _

_"How long?"_

_Caroline was going to reply that it was complicated but knew her friend deserved the truth. "Six months," she replied guilty, shoulders slumped. "I ended things as soon as I found out, I wasn't going to put my child through that. Bonnie, you have to know that."_

_"I believe you, Care, but a married man?"_

_"I know," she moaned, burying her face in her hands as she shook her head. She turned slightly looking at Bonnie, "but I love him."_

_Bonnie smiled weakly, reaching out and rubbing her back, "so what are we going to do?"_

_"We?"_

_"Me and you," Bonnie replied, smiling bigger now. _

_Caroline straightened up, "You're not mad?"_

_"A little disappointed," she shrugged, "you're going to have a baby and even though Klaus is the father, I'm here for you, Care. I wish you told me earlier, but I'm going to be with you the rest of the way."_

_Caroline shrieked, reaching over and pulling Bonnie into a hug and squeezing her tight. "I love you so much, Bonnie Bennett." They pulled apart, both happy and unable to confine their smiles. Bonnie faltered slightly which worried Caroline. "What?" She questioned, preparing to brace herself for the blow she knew was coming. _

_"Where does Klaus stand in all this?"_

_"He's there for me but, he's just keeping his distance at the moment. It's complicated with a side of many layers," she said frowning slightly. _

_"Well I'll always be here for you, Care," Bonnie smiled, squeezing her hand. _

* * *

"Do you want to go shopping today?" Caroline asked, her head falling to the side and resting on the back of the couch.

Bonnie's expression brightened, "for baby stuff?"

Caroline frowned. She had been putting off buying baby stuff because she wanted to do most of the shopping with Klaus but they couldn't. So she had stayed away from baby supply stores. However, she noticed how happy and hopeful her best friend looked, green eyes shining and she gave in. "Alright."

"Yay!" Bonnie exclaimed, bouncing up off the couch and dragged Caroline up with her. "SoHo, here we come!"

Bonnie was already at the door ready to go while Caroline changed into public appropriate clothes. She had gotten used to wearing sweatpants and loose shirts in her apartment, one of the few things that she was comfortable in. When she returned, ready to go, Caroline was in a black empire dress that fell down to her knees and a thin fall jacket.

She smiled up at her friend ready to go before looking down and making sure her little bump wasn't noticeable. "You look beautiful, Care. Now let's go."

Caroline nodded, following Bonnie out of the apartment, locking it behind her. "Ugh, it's so good to get out of the house, I've been cleaning all day," the blonde groaned, behind Bonnie as the sauntered down the steps inside the apartment building.

"Something bothering you?"

"Just the usual," Caroline shrugged. "You know, baby daddy, divorces, wives, and babies, and an annoying Kol."

"Well maybe a little shopping will help take your mind off things," Bonnie soothed, stepping off the last stair and onto the landing.

She was close to the front door when she heard Caroline squeal then, a loud thud and a few choice swear words.

Bonnie gasped as she turned around and came to face to face with Caroline sitting on her butt, eyes watering as she looked up at her. "Don't move!" She exclaimed, feeling panic begin to sink in.

She quickly whipped out her phone, dialing 911 and pressed it to her ear as she knelt down beside a now crying Caroline. Bonnie wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her. Silently praying that nothing bad happened to Caroline or the baby.

* * *

"Pick up, please, pick up," Bonnie pleaded, her voice shaky and panicked. She was waiting in the hospital's waiting room, phone pressed to her ear and pacing back and forth.

Caroline was inside, in a bed of the emergency room, waiting to be seen by a doctor. When she heard the click on the other end of the line, she sighed in relief.

"Hello, darling?" Came the voice on the other end. "Finally wore you down, huh?"

She breathed out, hands trembling and attempting to keep the tears at bay. "Kol, you need to come to the hospital. Now!"

She heard him scrambling on the other end, "are you okay? What happened? Tell me where you are. I'm on my way."

"It's Caroline, she fell" she cried, breaking down.

"Text me the hospital information, I'm on my way," he ordered, hanging up before Bonnie could say anything more. She hung up, bringing the phone away and pressing end before sending off a quick text and went outside to wait for him out front.

She wasn't ready to go in and see Caroline. She knew that her friend needed someone, needed reassurance that everything was fine but Bonnie knew that if she went in there she would break down. So she waited for Kol.

* * *

"What happened? Where are you going?" Klaus questioned, watching his brother hang up the phone and rush around his apartment, grabbing at things.

Kol turned quickly, looking at his brother with big, round eyes. Klaus felt his heart drop. He heard part of the conversation, he knew something happened. "Caroline," he breathed out, his voice low.

Klaus stood, throat going dry and his hands shaking. "Caroline?"

"Yes, she's in the hospital. She fell. Let's go," Kol demanded, practically half out the door now.

Klaus couldn't move, thoughts running through his head about Caroline and the baby. How bad was it? Was she hurt? Was the baby hurt? What was going on?

"Kol?" he asked, looking up at his younger brother.

Kol frowned, his heart breaking at the sight of his older brother standing in the middle of the room. He looked lost and scared, something he's never seen in Klaus before. He crossed the room, grabbing his brother's arm and tugging him along with him. "She'll be fine, let's just get to the hospital."

Klaus nodded distractedly, pulling his arm away and following his brother out of the apartment and onto the street. He was finally coming back to Earth, pushing past his brother as he hailed a cab.

Kol sat beside his brother, his fingers taping against his thigh, as they made their way through town and towards the hospital. He slapped his hand, causing him to stop and look up at him, blue eyes frantic with worry. "Are you sure you don't know how bad it is?" Klaus questioned for the millionth time in the past few minutes.

"Bonnie didn't say much," Kol said, reaching up to squeeze his shoulder. "Caroline's fine, whatever happened, big or small, she'll get through it and you'll be there for her."

Klaus nodded, head turning to look out the window. When a large brown building appeared to their left and the cab pulled over, Klaus leapt out, not caring if he was jumping into traffic.

"Niklaus!" He yelled after his brother but the door closed in his face. Kol sighed, apologizing to the cabby as he handed over a twenty.

Kol got out of the cab, seeing a very distraught Bonnie standing in front of the doors to the emergency room that Klaus had just slipped through. She was crying, arms wrapped around herself. He quickly ran over to her and pulled her into his arms.

She cried on his shoulder for a few good minutes, head buried in his neck. Kol rubbed soothing circles on her back, willing the pain to go away. When she began to calm down, he pulled away enough to wipe the tears away with his thumbs.

"What happened?"

"We were going to go shopping and Caroline was behind me on the steps and I had my back to her. I heard this big thud and turned around and she was on the ground. It's my fault," she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Kol raised his hands, cupping her face, causing her to look up at him. "None of this is your fault."

"It is," she said, shaking her head. "I thought Caroline would be better off without being pregnant, especially with Klaus' child. I didn't want her to keep it even though I've been trying to be supportive. Now she fell and I don't know what's happening or how Caroline is because I'm too scared to go in there and face her. I don't want her to lose the baby."

"This isn't your fault. It was an accident and by the sound of it, Caroline and baby will be fine. She just fell on her butt, right?" Bonnie nodded, her tears ceasing. "Why don't we go inside and check on her then?"

"When did you become an expert on pregnancy?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow. She was surprise at how he was able to comfort her.

"Since a few months ago when Nik decided to prattle on and on about babies and what happens during pregnancy. It's all he talks about now a days," Kol replied with slight amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Am I bad person for wishing this baby away?"

"Not at all," he smiled down at her, one hand clasped around her waist and the other brushing a stray lock behind her ear. "I think you were scared for your friend. Not sure what she was getting herself into with this whole mess, especially since the father is married, but you know, I have this feeling that everything will work out."

"You do?" She asked, looking up at him, her green eyes suddenly full of hope.

"I do," he smiled, leaning down slightly to kiss her forehead. "Now let's go check on Caroline."

Bonnie nodded, and followed Kol inside. She didn't pull away when he went to grab her hand, she instead laced her fingers with his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze for reassurance as they made their way to Caroline.

* * *

Klaus paused in the doorway of the room where Caroline was situated; he needed to get his nerves and anxiety under control as to not freak out when he finally saw her. He took a few calming breaths, settling his shaking hands and walking into the room.

It was a small room, two beds with a curtain between the two to ensure privacy for both occupants. Caroline was in the closest bed, eyes closed and hair fanned out around her head like a halo. She didn't look like she was in pain or worry. Her hands rested over her small bump which was noticeable for once.

He had voiced his concerns before that she didn't look that big for being close to five months along but she shut him down politely. She had said that all woman show differently. Some may not show all that much even at nine months and others show much early on. It all depends on the woman and body type.

Klaus smiled, remembering that lecture she had given him three weeks ago. She had ranted and raved, hands in the air as she paced back and forth. He smiled, taking in everything she had to say and also admiring her beauty.

He shook his head, needing his head to be in the here and now. Klaus stepped forward, walking towards the bed and sat down in the chair beside. Klaus held one of her hands in both of his, kissing the back of her hand.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open, "Klaus?"

He looked up to see Caroline awake, staring down at him. He wanted to pounce on her, ask her a million questions all at once but he refrained not wanting to stress her out. "Hello, love."

"What are you doing here?"

"Bonnie called my brother and I just happened to be with him," he replied. He could have been hurt that he hadn't gotten a call about what happened; that Bonnie would call his brother over him. Or that the hospital hadn't called him as soon as she had arrived. However, he was there, at her side and that was all that mattered. "What happened?"

"I fell down the last two stairs in my apartment and fell on my butt."

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? Have you seen the doctor?" He fired off, not able to control all the questions that were bubbling inside him.

Caroline smiled, squeezing his hand. "I'm fine, my ankle and butt hurts a little. The doctor should be in here soon to take a look at the baby but a nurse checked me when I first got in. I was freaking out and she took pity on me. She said she heard the baby's heartbeat."

"Good, good" he nodded, taking in everything in.

Before anymore could be said, a doctor entered the room and stopped at the end of Caroline's bed. He picked up the chart that sat at the end of the bed and read over the contents before looking up at the couple. He was an older man, grey hair and a round stomach.

"My name's Dr. Wilder, I'll be looking you over today," he smiled. "Caroline Forbes, nineteen weeks pregnant and you had a fall today?" He questioned, looking up from his notes.

Caroline nodded and pushed herself up slightly in bed, "just down the last few steps in my apartment building and fell on my butt."

"Anything hurt?"

"My dignity?" She laughed causing the doctor to chuckle but Klaus sat there stoic and staring at her. "My butt obviously hurts and my ankle is a little sore but other than that I feel ok. I'm just worried about my baby." Her voice cracked a bit and Klaus squeezed her hand.

The doctor nodded, writing down a few notes to her chart. "I'm going to check your injuries and then how about an early ultrasound to take a look at the baby. With the way you fell and looking at your vitals, I think you both are doing just fine but it doesn't hurt to double check."

Klaus didn't let go of Caroline's hand and watched the doctor like a hawk as he checked Caroline's ankle, wrapped it with a tensor bandage, and then felt around her abdominal. His heart was in his throat, waiting for bad news to come, something about Caroline or the baby.

Klaus watched a nurse roll in a portable ultrasound machine and watched as the doctor set up the machine. Before he knew it, footage of her uterus showed up on screen, this one different from the last one. You could see the baby clearer this time. The ultra sound was in 3D so he could see the baby's face pop on the screen.

The baby was bigger, more developed than the last time and he felt a wave of regret wash over him. It was incredible, seeing his child on screen, hearing the heartbeat and he was experiencing it all for the first time.

He felt something wet on his hand and looked up, seeing if the ceiling was leaking when he felt a hand softly touch his cheek. "You're crying," Caroline whispered, drawing his attention back to her.

He nuzzled into her hand, slightly turning to kiss her palm. "Beautiful," he replied, feeling a thumb brush across his cheek, Caroline wiping the stray tear away.

The doctor completed his examinations. Neither Caroline, nor baby was in harm's way, both healthy.

"Everything checks out just fine, but Caroline should be in bed rest for a week. If you observe anything out of the ordinary come to the emergency room right away. But this baby is a strong one, she's a fighter," The doctor said interrupting their little moment. Both sets of eyes were drawn toward the doctor who was cleaning up. "I'll get you two some copies and you can be on your way."

He sighed in relief his hold loosening on Caroline's hand that he had not noticed he had been squeezing

"Wait," Klaus said stopping the doctor before he left. "Did you say 'she'?"

"Oh did you want it to be a surprise? I'm so sorry, my big mouth gets me in quite a bit of trouble just ask my wife," he rambled. "But yes, a healthy baby girl."

"Its fine," Caroline smiled,

"Congratulations," he said before leaving the room.

She looked over, seeing Klaus' eyes begin to water again and she quickly leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. It was soft and sweet, lips slowly moving against each other's in a delicate way. Her hand came up to his cheek, holding him in place.

Klaus pulled away slightly, looking at her concerned as he reached out and wiped her tears away. "Are you alright, love?"

"I'm perfect," she smiled, pulling him back in for a quick kiss.

"Can we keep this between us? We already share everything with Kol and Bonnie, it'll be nice to have one secret to ourselves."

"Deal."

"Did someone mention our names?" Kol rumbled, walking into the room followed by a puffy eyed Bonnie who immediately ran to Caroline's free side and sat on the bed.

"Are you okay? How's the baby? Are you hurt?" She questioned.

"I'm fine, Bon, and baby is healthy," Caroline replied squeezing her friend's hand. "Thank you for helping me out today."

"You know I would do anything for you and little Bonnie."

Caroline's eyes flew to Klaus.

"Good, well now that that's settled, we should really get going." Kol said, clapping his hands together.

"Kol," Klaus growled.

"What?" He shrugged. "Hospitals creep me out. And by the way, it's Kol Jr, thank you very much."

"Afraid you'll go in one day and never come out?" Caroline smirked, pushing herself up in bed and swinging her legs over.

"Ha ha," he deadpanned with the roll of his eyes.

Klaus was by her side in seconds, helping her stand on her two feet. "How are you feeling? Can you walk alright?"

"I feel fine, ankle's just a little sore but I can walk on my own," she said taking a step forward.

"I'll help," Bonnie moved and grabbed her arm, allowing to put some weight on her. Sensing that Bonnie needed to, Klaus stepped back and let her.

Kol and Klaus followed the two out of the room, thankful for the turnout of their stay. He made sure to stop by the nurses' station to grab the ultrasound photos and pocketed them before catching up to the girls and Kol.

* * *

Tatia was lonely in her apartment. Elijah had gone back to England, promising to return in a few days and Klaus was off doing God knows what. She had no friends in the city, unless you call Klaus' sister who she could barely stand, a friend.

She rolled her eyes at the thought of the blonde. Always getting her way, whether it be with Klaus or Elijah or anyone in that family. Then in the fashion industry, people bowed down at Rebekah Mikaelson's feet, fearing her wrath and talent.

Thankfully she was saved by the bell, or rather phone, as she hastily picked it up, uttering a quick hello. She smiled hearing the voice on the other end, thick and rough, the accent melting her into a puddle.

_"I hope your holding up our end of the deal," he said into the phone, not bother to beat around the bush. _

"I'm doing my job like we discussed. He's in your hands now."

_"That's not what I meant. Of course, you should be the devoted wife and show your affection to the man you married. How else are we supposed to get our money if you are not the love struck fool who happened to fall in love with my son?"_

"I'm doing my part," she snapped.

_"Just making sure, we don't need anything falling apart last minute; we don't want any oversight to ruin our plans, do we?" _

She could hear his smirk through the other end and couldn't help but smile, "we're almost done."

_"We are and then soon you will be mine. Now, I have a meeting with him in a few days. He wants to talk about a certain wife of his."_

"Perfect," she purred. "When can I see you next?"

_"Not until after my meeting with Niklaus. I'll call you." _

She was about to reply when she was met with the dial tone. She grumbled and threw her phone on the couch. What was she supposed to do for the rest of the night? She had hoped to meet up with him, roll around for a bit and have some fun but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Tatia groaned, grabbing a magazine and headed into the en suite of the master bedroom preparing to make herself a bath. It would be a while before her husband got home so she would have to occupy herself in the meantime.

* * *

Klaus laid awake in bed, the guest bedroom, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were on Caroline and how she was doing, when he left earlier she wasn't happy with the bed rest but Bonnie reassured him she would take care of her. Still, he couldn't help but worry, especially with everything that had transpired earlier.

After lying in bed for God knows how long, Klaus grabbed his phone and called Caroline. She didn't answer the first or second time, nor did she on the third time around. The anxiety that was rising in his chest was getting worse, so he called Kol hoping he was with her and Bonnie.

As he was left with another voicemail, he quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed, not paying any mind to the time. His heartbeat-rising with each passing minute as he scrambled out of his apartment, not bothering to explain to Tatia where he was going. All the possible scenarios of that could have happened to Caroline ran through his mind.

He began towards Caroline's but had to make a quick stop first, heading to Kol's instead. He had a key to her apartment and if Caroline was passed out or something, he would need it to get in.

However, Klaus immediately regretted his decision when he barged into Kol's apartment. He was met with sounds of very loud groans and moans, coming from the opened bedroom door. He gritted his teeth. His brother was having sex while he was going crazy trying to call him.

It then took him by surprise when he heard a familiar feminine voice, practically screaming his brother's name. Bonnie. Klaus shook his head, smiling, thinking about the two finally getting together after skirting around for the past month.

He looked around, finding Kol's pants by the couch and quickly snatched them, grabbing the keys that jingled in the pocket. Klaus quickly grabbed them and left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him. His mind was momentarily distracted from the issue at hand from the little scene he overheard.

Klaus hopped into a cab when he reached the street, wanting to get to Caroline's as soon as possible. He wasn't sure if she was home, maybe she had gone back to the hospital. She could have had another fall or problem and called 911. Why would they call him? It's not like she's his girlfriend thought it's his baby.

It felt like déjà vu, him sitting in the back of the cab, nervous and anxious to find out if Caroline was alright. He didn't like this feeling, of being worried over someone and not being around to help.

Today had changed things. Klaus didn't want to wait for a loophole on his marriage anymore. Yes, he always said that he would get out of his marriage and he tried, but now that his baby was real and he's seen her and heard her, it was different. He knew she could get hurt and it just made him feel a greater urgency than before.

The cabbie pulled over to the curb, stopping the car. Klaus pulled out a few bills and handed them over before rushing into the apartment building and climbed the steps two at a time.

When he reached the top landing he pulled the pocket keys out and headed towards her door, quickly unlocking and throwing it open before waltzing inside.

"Caroline?" He yelled, slamming the door closed behind him. When she didn't respond he walked farther inside, looking everywhere for her when he ended up at her closed bedroom door. He opened it slowly and found a sleeping Caroline curled up on her side under the covers.

"Nik?" Her eyes fluttered open, squinting in the dark light. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried, you weren't picking up your phone and neither was Kol, I had to make sure you were fine," he replied, walking across the room to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Well it's one a.m. of course I'm not going to answer my phone," she laughed, pushing herself up in the bed. Klaus didn't laugh, his body turned away from her as he looked down at his feet.

She crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He felt the baby bump pressing on his lower back and her head resting between his shoulder blades. "You were worried?"

He nodded solemnly, waiting to be yelled at for at least barging in the middle of the night. Caroline smiled at him, moving to the side so he could see her face. Leaning forward, she closed her eyes and gently brushed her lips against his. Klaus didn't respond for they were gone a moment later.

Klaus didn't let her pull back far before crashing his lips against hers. He put everything into it, wanting her to feel his sorrow, his regret, remorse and he wanted to make it all better. Wanted her to forgive him for his absence, wanted her to forgive him for the way he treated her, he just wanted her forgiveness.

He pulled away, "sorry." They weren't together, he had forgotten, especially with everything that had happened today. She didn't want to be romantically involved with him in any way.

"It's fine," she breathed looking down. Maybe it was the day she had, or the fact that he was here and he was worried. She leaned in and kissing him again letting the need take her.

Klaus cupped her face and leaned into the kiss. Hands ran up her sides, thumbs rubbing small circles on the sides of her breasts. He kicked off his shoes and grabbed Caroline, moving her up into the middle of the bed, settling on top of her.

She moaned when she felt his lips attack her neck with hot opened mouth kisses, fingers tangling into his hair. Her back arched wanting more contact but he easily moved away, taunting her. "I've wanted this for so long," she whispered into his ear. The hormones had been driving her crazy. She had dreams about him in every position imaginable.

Klaus pulled back smirking, "you know I would have given it to you at any time, love, all you had to do was ask."

"Just shut up and kiss me," she snapped, bringing his lips crashing down to hers. Their lips moved furiously against each other's, harsh and unrelenting. Klaus' hands roamed up her sides, grabbing the hem of her tank top and pulling it over her head.

Caroline followed suit, pushing his jacket off, followed by his shirt. Hans roamed over the hard plains of his chest and down to the waistband of his pants. Klaus grabbed her hand, pulling it away to kiss her palm. "Not yet, love"

Caroline whined, unhappy that he was taking control of the situation. Klaus quickly kissed her nose, smirking, knowing he had the upper hand.

He smirked, lowering his head, but missed her lips and landed on her collarbone, kissing down to the top of her very sensitive breasts. Caroline squirmed under him anticipating what was to come. Klaus pulled back smirking as he undid her bra while her back was arched and yanked it off her and threw it across the room.

He licked his lips, eyeing her exposed breasts before him, noticing they were bigger than he remembered. He was suddenly thankful for pregnancy and the side effects it had on Caroline, He lowered his head back to her body. His hips pinned her to the bed, hands held above her head with one of his hands.

Klaus began his descent, starting at her neck, sucking and licking his way down to her collarbone. His spare hand kneaded one breast while his mouth assaulted the other, closing around her hardened nipple. He rolled the hardened peak between his fingers while his mouth worked on the other.

A sharp gasp followed by a moan slipped from her lips when he bit down gently, his hips grinding into her core at the same time. She yearned to touch him, run her hands through his hair and down his back but they were effectively held out of reach.

"Klaus," she moaned, back arching off the bed and towards skin contact. He pulled away, moving across to the other breast, momentarily forgetting about her hands and let them go to slide down her body.

Caroline's hands flew to his hair, holding him to her chest. Klaus had other ideas as he pulled away again, Caroline gasped as the cold air hit her nipple.

He began kissing down the valley of her breasts, hands roaming over her protruding stomach, gently caressing as they moved downwards. His mouth followed the path of his hands, settling on her stomach briefly, giving a soft lingering kiss to the middle. Caroline smiled down at him before the need became too strong again and bucked her hips upwards against his.

"A little impatient, are we?" Klaus smirked up at her.

"Very, I'm pregnant and horny," she whined.

He kissed her belly once more before moving down to the top of her panties, hands pulling off her boxer shorts and panties in one swift motion. Klaus sat back on her heels, bringing one of her long legs up and kissing the ankle softly and began working his way to her center.

Caroline watched with hooded eyes as Klaus ducked his head, kissing the very inside of her thigh. She felt heat pool in her belly as Klaus' fingers slowly ran the length of her folds. She fidgeted, bucked her hips, wanting more contact that Klaus wouldn't give her.

She wet her lips in anticipation. She had been fantasizing daily after reading about oral sex while pregnant. The lips of a woman's core became more sensitive and she found herself waking up drenched in sweat and turned on after dreaming of him going down on her. Now it seemed her dreams were coming a reality as Klaus' lips moved along her inner thighs and headed for the center.

Caroline let out a loud moan when his lips reached her core, every nerve ending of her body vibrating with need. Klaus toyed with her slick folds, his tongue tracing along the length. His tongue dipped into her entrance and began to lick around before removing it completely. His lips moved to her clit, sucking hard.

While one hand held her hip the other moved from her leg to her core, sinking one finger inside. He began to suck hard while his finger curled inside her and making sure he hit the right spots. Klaus quickly added a second finger, now moving his fingers crooked as if calling her release. He kept increasing his pace as he lightly bit down on her clit.

Caroline felt the familiar build up to her impending release, letting loose moans which only spurred Klaus on. As much as she loved feeling his mouth on her she wanted, needed more. Without any warning, Caroline tugged him up by his hair and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

She was able to taste her arousal on his lips and tongue but that only turned her on more. Her hands wandered up and down his muscular chest, feeling every inch of smooth skin. Caroline rolled them over so she was now on top and began to furiously work at his pants, undoing the belt and buttons.

Once his pants were removed, Caroline stroked his impossibly hard length. She was about to go down on him when he grabbed her shoulders and shook his head. She smirked, understanding his need and slowly raised up to sink herself down on top of him.

Klaus had to try and refrain from bucking his hips so she would take all of him in faster and sooner. When she began to move he let out a sigh of relief, his hands holding her hips and guiding the movements.

Caroline bent over, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Klaus gripped her hips, and flipped them over so he was on top and be in control. He brought her legs to wrap around his waist as he reentered her slowly.

Caroline's nails raked down his back and held him to her as Klaus peppered her neck with kisses as he kept his pace slow. She tried bucking her hips up to meet him, tried urging him on with her legs, anything to get him to go faster but he wouldn't budge.

"Faster," she breathed, hips meeting his for another thrust. "I need you to go faster." She said only to be met with his shaking head. "Its okay."

Klaus pulled his head back, his eyes questioning. She crashed her lips against his, invading his mouth with her tongue, trying to take control. Klaus gave in, making his thrusts faster gradually, trying to match the kiss.

His thrusts grew frantic as he tore away from the kiss and buried his face in the crook of her neck, panting. Caroline groaned and writhed beneath him, nearing the edge.

Klaus curled his toes, trying to hold out for her to climax before he let go. With a few more thrusts of his hips Caroline was pushed over the edge, cursing out his name as she shattered around him. Klaus continued to thrust into her, prolonging her high before he let go, grunting into her neck.

When he came down from his high he kissed her cheek before rolling off of her, bringing her into his side and held her tight. They laid on top of the covers, catching their breath, Klaus absent mindedly caressing her belly.

"We have to talk," she whispered, looking up at him. Caroline noticed the way his face dropped, those words never followed by good news. She reached up and kissed his lips tenderly. "It's nothing bad, I promise. It's just I'm starting to show a little more now and my friends are getting suspicious."

"And you want to tell them," he finished.

"I'll swear them to secrecy, I promise. They're my friends, Klaus. Bonnie and Kol are not enough."

"You have me as well."

Caroline sighed, "Yeah, but you're not really around that much."

"I want to be, Caroline. I realized today, hearing her heartbeat for the first time just made everything clear. Things need to change, I don't want to still be married when our daughter is born. I want everyone to know that we're having a baby, together."

"Klaus," she smiled, her hand resting on his cheek.

"I'm going to get a divorce, I'm talking with my father; he is going to get us out of this mess."

"You should tell someone, another one of your siblings," she suggested softly. "For support."

Klaus nodded, "Elijah, he'll want to know."

"Okay," Caroline smiled, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "We should talk about baby names."

"Isn't it a little early for all that?" He groaned, his hand covering over his eyes.

Caroline pushed it off, smiling at him from the side. "We're almost halfway done. She'll be here before you know it."

"In that case, we better go shopping for supplies. I've noticed you haven't gotten the essentials yet."

She shook her head, "I wanted to do that with you."

"I'll take you," he said, kissing her forehead. Caroline smiled, pulling the covers over the both of them and settled into Klaus, his hand still on her belly, rubbing small circles.

In that moment Caroline was able to forget that Klaus was trapped in a marriage, or that she had a bad day with a hospital visit. Being with Klaus and wrapped in his arms made her feel at home and peace for the first time in months. It felt right to be cuddled into his side. They felt like a growing family.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? If you have any baby name's feel free to let me know! I think this has been my favourite chapter to write, I hope y'all enjoyed it too. **


End file.
